Episode 101-102: Back to School
by faketourist
Summary: It's the introduction day at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and a new recruit comes with a troubled past. But it's who knows about her that compels Professor Charles Xavier and his special ops team of mutants - the X-Men - to investigate.


128

THE UNCANNY X-MEN Episode 101-102: "Back to School"

Alfie Smith

THE UNCANNY X-MEN

Episode 101-102: "Back to School"

Written by

Alfie Smith

THE UNCANNY X-MEN

"BACK TO SCHOOL"

CAST LIST

Professor X/Charles Francis Xavier...

Cyclops/Scott Summers...

Storm/Ororo Munroe...

Jean Grey...

Angel/Warren Worthington III...

Iceman/Robert "Bobby" Louis Drake...

Emma Frost...

Polaris/Lorna Dane...

Beast/Henry "Hank" McCoy...

Morph/Kevin Sydney...

Jubilee/Jubilation Lee...

Shadowcat/Katherine "Kitty" Pryde...

Bartender...

Drunk...

Graydon Creed...

Guard 1...

Guard 2...

Henry Gyrich...

Hill...

Michael...

Mrs. Creed...

News Anchor...

Receptionist...

Robert Kelly...

Store Clerk...

Teacher...

Thug 1...

Thug 2...

Wolverine/James "Logan" Howlett...

THE UNCANNY X-MEN

"BACK TO SCHOOL"

SET LIST

INTERIORS

BAR IN VANCOUVER – NIGHT

BLACKBIRD - NIGHT

CREED'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM – LATE EVENING

ELECTRONICS STORE – AFTERNOON

KELLY'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

MALL – AFTERNOON

MILITARY INSTALLATION – GUARD COMMANDER'S OFFICE - NIGHT

MILITARY INSTALLATION – MAIN COMPUTER ROOM - NIGHT

SECONDARY SCHOOL - CLASSROOM - AFTERNOON

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – GIRLS' DORMITORY - JUBILEE AND SHADOWCAT'S DORM ROOM – EVENING

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – GIRLS' DORMITORY - JUBILEE AND SHADOWCAT'S DORM ROOM – MORNING

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – GIRLS' DORMITORY – JUBILEE AND SHADOWCAT'S DORM ROOM – NIGHT

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - AUDITORIUM – AFTERNOON

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - CYCLOPS AND JEAN'S BEDROOM – NIGHT

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - MAIN HALLWAY – AFTERNOON

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - MAIN HALLWAY – NIGHT

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – PROFESSOR X'S BEDROOM – AFTERNOON

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - PROFESSOR X'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - PROFESSOR X'S OFFICE – NIGHT

X-MEN BASE – MAIN CORRIDOR - NIGHT

X-MEN BASE – MAIN HANGAR - NIGHT

X-MEN BASE - WARD ROOM - MORNING

X-MEN BASE - WARD ROOM - NIGHT

THE UNCANNY X-MEN

"BACK TO SCHOOL"

SET LIST

EXTERIORS

BLACKBIRD - NIGHT

CLIFF - NIGHT

CREED'S HOUSE – LATE EVENING

ELECTRONICS STORE - AFTERNOON

STREET IN VANCOUVER – NIGHT

MALL ENTRANCE/EXIT – AFTERNOON

MILITARY INSTALLATION – MAIN COMPUTER ROOM - NIGHT

MILITARY INSTALLATION - NIGHT

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MORNING

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – NIGHT

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – NOON

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS - MAIN BUILDING – FRONT ENTRANCE – AFTERNOON

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – SOUTHERN FIELD - NOON

INT. SECONDARY SCHOOL - CLASSROOM – AFTERNOON

The twenty-odd students in the room are split up into groups of four, and are working on an assignment. The TEACHER, a middle-aged woman, walks around, curiously observing her students. HILL, a teacher-candidate working on his practicum, is busy helping a group of students with their work. He is a mutant, but the children don't seem to care. The teacher approaches Hill and leans in to speak to him quietly.

TEACHER

I'm just going to photocopy some sheets for a couple of the students. I'll be right back.

HILL

No problem.

The teacher turns and leaves the room. Hill starts walking around the room, watching the students. One of the students, MICHAEL, puts up his hand. Hill notices and walks over.

HILL

Yes, Michael, what's up?

MICHAEL

Mr. Hill, I had a question.

A few of the other students look away, embarrassed by what Michael is about to say. Michael dismisses their embarrassment and looks straight at Hill. Hill looks at the other students momentarily, noticing their awkward reaction, before looking back at Michael.

HILL

(Slightly nervous.) Yeah, go ahead, Michael.

MICHAEL

I was just wondering if there were any medical conditions you have that we should know about.

At this, mumbling can be heard from the other students. Clearly, they can't believe Michael had the audacity to ask such a question. One of the students hits him on the arm, but Michael stands behind his question.

MICHAEL

(Glances behind at the other students.) What! I figure we should know!

HILL

(Taken aback by the question.) What makes you think I have any conditions that YOU would need to know about, Michael?

MICHAEL

Well, I just assumed. I mean, it's just that you told us you were a mutant, and it's a well-known fact that mutants…

HILL

(Noticeably offended.) Are what, diseased? (Leans down to eye-level of Michael.) Let me assure you, Michael, that I don't have any diseases, or any conditions, that you need know about. I'm a mutant, but I don't have any special powers or anything like that.

Michael looks him up and down, trying to notice any physical abnormalities.

HILL

You won't find any special body features, either. I just look a little different. (Stands back up.) Anything else you want to ask me?

MICHAEL

(Feeling slightly awkward.) No, sir. Thanks. (Quickly diverts his gaze down to his paper.)

Hill smiles politely, even though he is completely offended. He walks away. Michael looks at Hill as he walks away, scowling slightly with passive contempt.

EXT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS - MAIN BUILDING – FRONT ENTRANCE – AFTERNOON

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters is a large, 19th century academic campus, a boarding or private school. There is a Main Building, separate dormitories for boys and girls, as well as several other buildings which serve as academic or recreational buildings. The buildings are solid red brick, and have large, sloping roofs with brown shingles. There are smokestacks on all of the older buildings' roofs, but none are in use, nor have they been in use for decades. All the buildings are in the center, surrounded on all sides by a field of grass. It is obvious the grass has been carefully tended to over the summer. Surrounding the ring of grass is a dense forest. The only piercing in this forest is the large driveway leading up to the Front Door of the Main Building. It is wide, and connects to the road, nearly a hundred metres away. As the road reaches the Main Building, it forms a loop around an island directly in front of the Front Door. The island is circular – a large visual of the classic X-Men symbol – with beautiful flowers growing in all four quadrants.

It is late August and the sun is shining brightly. There is a light cool breeze. Birds chirping and tree leaves rustling whisper in every corner of the campus. The sound of a coach bus approaching grows louder. The dull hum of children chatting and screaming fades in. The coach pulls up to the steps leading up to the Main Door and stops.

The door opens, and the coach driver gets out and heads towards the back of the bus to offload bags from the compartments underneath. Several children, dressed in casual summer clothes and backpacks, eagerly jumpy out. Most are mid-teens, but a few are young children. They are excited, firstly to be off the bus and in the fresh air, and secondly to be at the school. They have heard wonderful and exciting things about the school, and are eager to make new friends. Those who already know each other giggle and laugh amongst themselves, while students who met each other on the ride up nervously make conversation about their observations about the school. A few quiet students entertain themselves using their phones or portable video games. As the students come off the bus, they all look up at the Main Building, suddenly feeling tiny next to this colossal structure. It passes, and they go back to entertaining themselves. Some point at the building as they talk. Most move to the back to collect their things. Five children jump off the bus, but one girl, JUBILEE, whose real name is Jubilation Lee, sluggishly walks away from the bus, looking despondent.

Jubilee, wearing a red V-neck top, fitted jean shorts, yellow gloves with the fingers cut off above the second knuckle, a matching yellow jacket which goes down to her calves, and black heeled boots, stands on the ground just outside of the bus. Jubilee, a girl born in America but to Chinese parents, is all too familiar to being conflicted. She relishes the freedom she has in the States, but feels the burden of responsibility imparted on her by her hardworking parents. She pulls her iPod from her jacket pocket, turns it off, and puts it back.

Jubilee pulls her pair of designer sunglasses with reflective lenses to the edge of her nose and looks up. A young man, ICEMAN, whose real name is Robert Drake, is standing at the top of the stairs. A man in his 20s and dressed in casual black jeans, dress shoes, and a fitted black t-shirt, Iceman is the definition of 'sexy teacher'. He has brown hair, cut short. He is wearing a noticeably expensive wristwatch. Hands in his pockets, he saunters down the steps, stands at the bottom and waves for the children to approach. The children gather around Iceman and the chatter dies down.

ICEMAN

Hey guys! Welcome to the School for Gifted Youngsters. You're either here because you're an exceptional student, with many gifts and talents that we want to help you develop, or you're an idiot and got on the wrong bus, in which case good luck getting home!

Most of the students giggle and laugh. Some gently chatter in the background. Jubilee nervously cracks a small grin. She looks around, as if to see if anyone noticed.

ICEMAN

My name's Robert, but you can call me Bobby. I'm one of the Phys-Ed teachers here. Come into the Office. You can leave your stuff here for now. We'll have someone move it inside. In the meantime, go into the registrar's office and sign in, and then meet me back here.

Iceman steps to the side and motions towards the main door. All the students, still laughing and chatting, eagerly jog up the stairs to the registrar's office, while Jubilee tucks her hands into her pockets and drags herself up the stairs. She is the last one to go inside. She looks up at Iceman, looking him up and down.

Iceman watches Jubilee as she goes up the steps and looks concerned. She pays no attention and steps through the doors. After she goes inside, he turns and looks up at a window on the second top floor on the far left side of the building.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – PROFESSOR X'S BEDROOM – AFTERNOON

PROFESSOR X does not move. He raises his hand to the side of his face, in a pensive position. As he does, the students return from inside, and gather around Iceman.

EXT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS - MAIN BUILDING – FRONT ENTRANCE – AFTERNOON

The crowd is loud and boisterous, after having briefly examined the architecture inside the Main Building, but Iceman waves his hands, motioning for them to calm down. A pair of girls discuss noticing an old man walking the hall. Eventually, the chatter is reduced to minimal whispering.

ICEMAN

Alright, I'm guessing everyone's back. So, we're going to go on a brief tour of the school. But before we do that, we're going to head to the auditorium, so you can meet the other staff. If anyone needs to go to the bathroom, let me know. Let's go guys.

Iceman turns and walks up the stairs while the children follow. They file into the building. Jubilee, still thoroughly unimpressed, can only stare amusingly at Iceman. Something about him has caught her attention, although, at this exact moment, she can't quite put her finger on what.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - AUDITORIUM – AFTERNOON

The Auditorium is wide, with a high, arching ceiling. The audience seating is in a semi-circle, with an elevated seating format in a dozen rows. A second level arrangement of seats hangs over as a balcony. Two aisles separate the seating into three sections. The stage is elevated, with a podium in the forward center position. Iceman stands at the entrance, ushering students inside and pointing where to sit. The students, still giddy and talkative, gradually find their seats and settle in. Some of the students towards the back catch up with friends and hop into seats beside them. They busy themselves catching up with the day's events, introducing themselves, and taking selfies with their phones. Jubilee, loudly chewing gum and listening to music on oversized headphones, glances affectionately at Iceman for a moment before finding a seat and plopping herself into it.

The teaching staff, assembled on the stage, watches the Auditorium fill up. Professor X, dressed in a formal charcoal suit and seated comfortably in his yellow hover-chair, glides forward to the front of the stage, where a microphone is located.

PROFESSOR X

(Smiles gently, denoting a warm but firm stance.) Welcome, young minds! Please, come in and sit down.

In the background, the sound of all the children shuffling to their seats, sitting down, and chatting quietly can be heard. Gradually, the din in the room dies down. Jubilee slowly pulls off her headphones and puts them around her neck. She continues to loudly chew her gum.

PROFESSOR X

My name is Professor Charles Xavier, and I'm the headmaster of this school. On behalf of my staff and colleagues, I welcome you to your new home away from home, and hope you'll enjoy your stay with us. This is a school for the most special of students. Our goal is to help our students reach their potential in all areas, and learn to be outstanding members of society. We will go over the school policies and procedures shortly, but before that, I would like to introduce you to our staff.

EMMA FROST stands to the far left of the stage (from the audience). Everything about her screams business: her all-white business suit, perfectly fitted; her firm posture, arms crossed, with her head held high and her light blonde hair, straight and cut perfectly just above her shoulder; and the noticeable dark blue theme to her make-up. Even her smile, denoting a firm but approachable demeanour, means business.

PROFESSOR X

First, I'd like to introduce the head of our arts and drama department, Ms. Emma Frost. She also serves as one of our business instructors.

Emma nods and waves at the students, seated in various places in the auditorium. Her smile seems almost forced, as thought she had just been reminded to smile at the children from time to time. To her left stands POLARIS, whose real name is Lorna Dane. At 5'7", she is clearly shorter than Emma, who stands at 5'10", and her green, thick, curly hair, flowing down the small of her back. Her lips and nails match her hair. Unlike Emma, who is calm and fully in control of her emotions, Polaris bounces slightly on the balls of her feet, excitedly smiling at the students.

PROFESSOR X

Beside Ms. Frost is our drama teacher, Ms. Lorna Dane. She also teaches geophysics, and is one of our physical education instructors.

Still bouncing, like a child waiting to see Santa Claus, Polaris waves to the students, almost as giddy as the students themselves. ANGEL, who is also known as Warren Worthington III, stands 6' even, noticeably taller than either Emma or Polaris, especially when standing to the left of them both. His blonde hair is cut like that of European playboy: short enough to denote sophistication and class, but long enough to remind people he still knows how to have fun. His light blue suit, perfectly fitted as well, can't completely conceal is muscular physique, nor can it completely conceal the secret he so desperately desires to, in fact, conceal. His arms are folded and he holds his head high, looking intimidating.

PROFESSOR X

Here is our head of business, Mr. Warren Worthington the Third.

Angel nods, but does not smile. He makes no further movement. STORM, whose name is Ororo Munroe, stands on Angel's left. Only slightly shorter than Warren, at 5'11", she has her arms on her hips, but is smiling. Her professional suit is white, like Emma's, but with a grey and black accent scheme rather than solid white. Her dark mocha skin is strikingly contrasted by her solid white, wavy flowing long hair. She smiles affectionately at the audience, like a mother smiling at her children.

PROFESSOR X

This is our head of languages, Ms. Ororo Munroe. She is also deputy coordinator. If you have any problems or any concerns, feel free to speak to her at any time. Her door is always open.

Storm bows her head slightly, as a show of respect for the crowd of students. Storm notices Jubilee in the crowd, and looks directly at her. Jubilee notices, and lowers her head in shame. Just like a mother, Storm smiles politely, reassuring Jubilee, then returns her gaze to the rest of the crowd.

CAMERA PANS TO THE RIGHT.

JEAN GREY is the shortest of all at 5'6". She stands to Storm's left, dwarfed by the African queen. She brushes aside her red, wavy, shoulder-length hair and smiles, trying to hold back her own excitement. Her anticipation is better concealed than Polaris', but not so secluded as Emma's. She is wearing a form-fitting red turtleneck and grey dress pants.

PROFESSOR X

Here is our psychology instructor, Ms. Jean Grey. For the more advanced students, she will also be your physiology and psychology professor.

Jean's smile grows, and she waves at the group. CYCLOPS, also known as Scott Summers, stands to the left of Jean. A soldier at heart, Cyclops keeps his hands at his sides in a military stance of attention. The tallest so far at 6'3", Cyclops easily towers over his girlfriend, Jean, especially now. Dressed in a black business suit, his ruby-quartz-tinted Oakley's custom-made glasses conceal his eyes completely and are reflective. His brown hair, while very business-appropriate, is slightly tussled. He does not smile, but remains focused on the crowd.

PROFESSOR X

And this is head of social sciences, Scott Summers. He is also our coordinator. He is responsible for organizing classes and curriculum, as well as field excursions and day trips, and all recreational activities. Please, if you have any suggestions for programs, we would very much love to hear from you. Please direct those suggestions to Mr. Summers' attention. He is eager to hear your thoughts.

Cyclops nods gently. Iceman stands in the aisle towards the rear of the Auditorium, hands in his pockets.

PROFESSOR X

And you've already met Mr. Robert Drake, our head of physical education and health. He is also one of our math teachers.

Iceman nods to the students, and casually shifts his weight from left to right. Jubilee, suddenly more interested, glances at Iceman and smiles.

PROFESSOR X

There are two other members of our staff who, unfortunately, are absent from this morning's session. Doctor Henry McCoy, our head of sciences, and Mr. Kevin Sydney, our head of engineering and technology, are at a symposium in Vancouver, Canada. But they should return in a few days. They are most eager to meet all of you, and were very saddened that they could not be here on your first day. But, on behalf of everyone you see here, as well as the other members of our faculty who could not be with us now, we hope you will enjoy your time here with us. We will make our best effort to ensure you enjoy yourselves and learn all you can about the world around you, and we only ask that you put in the same effort, and of course, enjoy yourselves.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – GIRLS' DORMITORY - JUBILEE AND SHADOWCAT'S DORM ROOM – EVENING

Jubilee's and Shadowcat's Dorm Room, like every other building shown so far, is of 19th century Victorian design. Both sides of the room mirror the other. The twin-size bed is in the corner, right beside a large window. Beside that is a standard desk. In the corner near the door is a tall closet. The floor is dark mahogany hardwood, and the curtains are simple, allowing some light to penetrate them.

The door opens, and Jubilee stumbles in, lazily dragging her oversized suitcase inside. Exhausted, she stops and looks around the room. Her roommate has already set up on the right side of the room, so she pushes her suitcase against the bed to her left. She walks past it and slumps down near the head of the bed.

Jubilee, still chomping her gum, turns and looks out the window to her left. As she gazes out the window, she stops chewing. Her eyes well up with tears, and her lip trembles. Quickly catching herself, she looks down at the floor to recompose herself, embarrassed that she is so emotional for such a stupid little thing. She is so focused on her pain that she does not notice SHADOWCAT, her roommate, stepping into the room.

SHADOWCAT

Hey there.

Jubilee jumps, startled, gasping, and her head spins back towards the door, staring at Shadowcat. Shadowcat is wearing a loose t-shirt and short shorts. She is in socks, and has her hair in a ponytail. Her left hand nervously pushes her bangs behind her ear while her right hand fiddles with the end of her t-shirt. She jumps in surprise.

SHADOWCAT

Oh! Um, hey! Sorry to startle you! Just that you looked kind of sad there. Um, by the way, hi!

A tear trickles down Jubilee's cheek. She quickly wipes it away with embarrassment, making her best attempt not to smudge her make-up or look girly, and sniffles.

JUBILEE

I, um…I didn't even here you come in! Um, you weren't here the whole time, were you?

SHADOWCAT

Oh, no. I went to check out the bathroom. (Giggles nervously.) It's the most important room here. Gotta make sure it's up to specs, right? Otherwise, things could get ugly around here.

JUBILEE

(Cracks a grin momentarily.) Yeah, I guess. Um, so I guess you're my roommate? (She sniffles again.) Hi. I'm…I'm Jubilee.

Shadowcat smiles and looks at Jubilee for a few moments.

SHADOWCAT

Jubilee. That's a really cute name! You're a celebration! (Smiles for a moment, but her smile fades as she realizes how lame her ability to small-talk actually is.)

Jubilee turns around to face towards Shadowcat.

JUBILEE

It's…it's not my real name. My actual name is Jubilation…Lee, but, well, Jubilation Lee…Jubil-Lee…Jubilee. (Rolls her eyes and sniffles again.) Very original, I know. Anyway, it's, um, just what everyone calls me.

SHADOWCAT

(Nods appreciatively.) Oh, cool. Still, it's a cute name. My name's Katherine, Katherine Pryde, but you can call me Kitty. Everyone else does. I'm like a cat, you know?

Kitty meows, trying to look cool, but quickly abandons the idea. Jubilee smiles politely and glances at the floor for a second.

JUBILEE

Nice to meet you.

Jubilee pauses for a moment, looking down in shame, but then looks back up at Shadowcat.

JUBILEE

Sorry, not in much of a mood for talking right now. It's been a really rough day. I just want to be alone right now.

SHADOWCAT

Oh! Alright, but we need to go down for dinner. I don't know about you, but I'm starving! Cheapskates didn't give us any snacks on the trip! (Giggles timidly.)

JUBILEE

(Nods while staring blankly at Shadowcat's dresser, in the corner of the room opposite her.) Yeah, I'm hungry, too, but I just don't want to see anybody right now. So, um, yeah. Thanks though.

Shadowcat nods politely. She knows that Jubilee is upset, but does not seem to want to talk about it. She also wants to form a good friendship with her roommate.

SHADOWCAT

Okay, no worries. I'll tell them you've got a headache or cramps or something. I'll try to bring you up something when I get back.

Jubilee clasps her hands together and squeezes them between her knees. She does her best to smile politely, but it is an obvious fail.

JUBILEE

Thanks, um, Kitty. I'm really sorry. I'm being a really shitty roommate, and…

SHADOWCAT

Hey, no, it's alright; don't worry about it.

Shadowcat raises her hands, indicated for Jubilee to stop apologizing. A part of her wants to give her a hug, but she figures that might be unwanted, considering how new their relationship is.

SHADOWCAT

Being away from home is pretty scary, but you'll get used to it. Trust me, you'll love it here! It's a really cool place.

Jubilee nods slightly, still staring off into space.

JUBILEE

Uh huh. Well, not living at home doesn't really bother me. (Looks up at Shadowcat, a look of smug irritation on her face.) No offence, but, while I'm sure you're all excited and eager to get to learning, I didn't exactly want to be here. And, nothing personal and all, but you have NO IDEA what I've been through, which got me shipped off here! So please, just leave me alone, ok?

Shadowcat nods civilly, slightly offended but more nervous than hurt. She does not want to have a tense relationship with her roommate, which she fears she may.

SHADOWCAT

Sure, no problem. (Pauses momentarily.) Um, for what it's worth, you'll learn that everyone here has a pretty crazy story about how they got here. Trust me, you're not the only one who didn't plan on ending up here. (She pauses, half expecting a reply, but doesn't get one.) I'll bring you up something to eat. If you want to talk, just give me a shout. I'll tell you about how I ended up here!

Jubilee smiles and nods graciously. Shadowcat turns and leaves the room. Jubilee turns back to the window. She reaches into the pocket of her jacket and pulls out her iPod. Her iPod has clearly been tossed and dropped once or twice. The casing is chipped and the screen is cracked. It is also noticeably singed along the edges.

Jubilee, hold her iPod loosely in the palm of her hand, looks down at it. As she stares at it, her eyes well up again, more so than they had before. Her mascara starts to run.

FLASHBACK BEGINS.

INT. MALL – AFTERNOON

The Mall corridor is filled with customers entering and exiting the various stores, strolling about, chatting and laughing amongst themselves on both floors. Some are carrying huge bags of goods; others simply have their own bags with them. The din inside the Mall is very loud. There is popular music playing on the Mall's internal speakers.

EXT. ELECTRONICS STORE – AFTERNOON

The Electronic Store's sign has a simple design, and a simple name. There are many shoppers walking in either direction.

INT. ELECTRONICS STORE - AFTERNOON

The Store is a simple shop in one of the slots in a corridor of the Mall. Surprisingly large and well-stocked, the Store is also filled with shoppers. Some are walking around, looking at the products on display. Others are talking to roving staff members. A few are lined up at the cashier.

Jubilee, wearing her signature yellow jacket, walks up to the counter located towards the back. The sign above it says "customer service." Nervously looking around, Jubilee taps her fingers impatiently on the counter, while loudly popping her gum. A STORE CLERK, dressed in the store's uniform, approaches. She looks slightly irritated, eyeing Jubilee up and down quickly as she advances. She dismisses it, putting on her best customer-service face.

STORE CLERK

Hi, how can I help you?

JUBILEE

Yeah, my iPod, um, exploded.

Jubilee puts the iPod on the counter and steps back slightly. The store clerk looks at the iPod and gasps.

STORE CLERK

Holy crap! What the hell happened?

JUBILEE

(Nervous and agitated, but trying to look like an irritated customer, confident in the righteousness of her case.) I don't know! It was really hard to figure out what happened after it EXPLODED in my friggin' face!

FLASHBACK PAUSES.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – GIRLS' DORMITORY - JUBILEE AND SHADOWCAT'S DORM ROOM – EVENING

Jubilee, still lost in her nostalgia, gently rubs her thumb over the screen, which has been shattered. She sniffles as a tear rolls down her cheek.

FLASHBACK RESUMES.

INT. ELECTRONICS STORE - AFTERNOON

Jubilee watches as the Store Clerk returns from the back of the customer service area with the iPod.

STORE CLERK

Yeah, I'm sorry, but we can't repair this. It's totally busted. Unless you've got your music backed up somewhere, it's gone. Annnnnnd, unless we know exactly what happened, we can't issue you a replacement iPod.

Jubilee stares at the Store Clerk, looking both angry and nervous. She is frustrated because the store will not supply her with a replacement iPod, but nervous because she knows exactly what happened to it. A surge of her power caused it to explode, but that's not covered under warranty.

JUBILEE

WHAT? (Looking both angry and nervous.)

The store clerk looks down again at the iPod and shrugs.

STORE CLERK

The casing's been destroyed, and it looks like it's happened from the outside. You say that the iPod exploded on its own, and that nothing external happened to it. If it did actually explode – which is next to impossible anyway – the casing wouldn't have snapped in this way.

Jubilee puts her sunglasses up on her forehead, leans over the counter, putting her left hand on the iPod, and points at the Store Clerk. As Jubilee points at the Store Clerk, her right hand begins to glow and sparkle.

JUBILEE

You calling me a liar? (Curls her lip in anger.) Now, listen here, you wannabe Best-Buy bitch-

At first, the Store Clerk is shocked at what Jubilee has just said, but then her attention suddenly shifts as she notices the glow on Jubilee's hands. She gasps, staring at Jubilee's hand, terrified.

STORE CLERK

Oh my God, what the hell's happening to your hands?

FLASHBACK PAUSES.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – GIRLS' DORMITORY - JUBILEE AND SHADOWCAT'S DORM ROOM – EVENING

Jubilee looks at her trembling hand, and delicately makes a fist. A tear hits the screen of the iPod. She wipes the tear line from her face.

FLASHBACK RESUMES

INT. MALL – AFTERNOON

The Mall is busy with many customers walking to and fro. Some are entering or exiting the Electronics Store.

Jubilee, horrified, quickly exits the store, pushing past a few customers, and hurriedly walks through the Mall, weaving in and out of other patrons. They look back at her, irritated at her rudeness. A few mutter complaints about her haste as she rushes past them, but Jubilee doesn't notice.

The Store Clerk hurriedly steps into the corridor and looks in Jubilee's direction. She pushes past the same group of people Jubilee did, screaming at her.

STORE CLERK

YEAH YOU BETTER NOT COME BACK, MUTIE! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT, KEEP WALKING, BITCH! (Looks at a nearby customer.) Those goddamn muties, Christ!

As Jubilee, humiliated and completely deflated, flees the Mall, the sound of the Store Clerk screaming and swearing fades out. Passing patrons stop and stare at her, exhibiting the usual looks of disgust, terror, or confusion. Jubilee suddenly becomes aware of other people staring at her, all with looks of fear and revulsion on their faces. Her pace quickens to a light jog. She quickly secures her iPod in her pocket, pulls her sunglasses over her eyes, and gently jogs towards the nearest exit.

FLASHBACK PAUSES.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – GIRLS' DORMITORY - JUBILEE AND SHADOWCAT'S DORM ROOM – EVENING

Jubilee's lip trembles. Her eyes are closed, but she opens them and looks back up and out the window. Her eyes, filled with tears, glisten.

FLASHBACK RESUMES.

INT. MALL – AFTERNOON

Everyone in the area has stopped whatever they were doing, and now stare unabashedly as Jubilee attempts to flee the Mall. Most back away from her path, more afraid than offended. Children stare at her in awe and excitement before their parents quickly cover their eyes and faces, ushering them away.

As Jubilee reaches the mall exit, three men stand in her way. They are in their early 20's and are dressed in muscle shirts and fitted black jeans. Each has an athletic build, and are easily larger than Jubilee. The thugs deliberately stand in Jubilee's way, and move to keep her blocked in.

THUG 1 folds his arms and sneers at Jubilee.

THUG 1

Oh God it's another mutie. I KNEW there was a stink in this place!

THUG 2

(Laughing.) Yeah, so THAT'S what that was! I thought someone took a shit in the air vent or something!

THUG 1

You know, I thought some diseased animal crawled in there and died or some shit. Either way, I think this Mall's gettin' dirtier every day. Fuckin' janitors don't do shit around here. I think it's time we do a little bit of cleaning ourselves. Can't have OUR Mall being dirtied up by a goddamn mutie.

FLASHBACK PAUSES.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – GIRLS' DORMITORY - JUBILEE AND SHADOWCAT'S DORM ROOM – EVENING

Jubilee, filled mostly with anger but also with fear, holds up her trembling fist. Her lip still quivers, snarling slightly.

FLASHBACK RESUMES.

INT. MALL – AFTERNOON

Jubilee, with both fists clenched, stares down the three thugs. She cracks her neck, as though preparing for rigorous exercise, and smiles slightly.

JUBILEE

You fuckers wanna get rid of a mutant? Right here, motherfuckers!

Jubilee's hands begin to glow and sparkle again. As they advance on her, a thick cloud of mist appears, concealing everyone in the area. Jubilee swings her hands about, trying to dissipate the cloud surrounding everyone there. The thugs are also trying to look through the mist, but keep bumping into each other.

JUBILEE

What the f-

A hand grabs Jubilee's arm and pulls her out of the mist. The individual pulls Jubilee away and out of the mall.

EXT. MALL ENTRANCE/EXIT – AFTERNOON

Everyone in the area has backed away from Jubilee, terrified. Once she is outside and the mist has cleared, she turns and looks up to see that the thugs did not follow, nor has anyone else. She turns around to see who it was who had grabbed her. Storm stands in front of her. She is dressed in a fitted pink tank top and white Capri pants. Her white wavy hair extends to the small of her back. She leans towards Jubilee and places her hand on Jubilee's shoulder.

STORM

Are you alright, child?

FLASHBACK ENDS.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – GIRLS' DORMITORY - JUBILEE AND SHADOWCAT'S DORM ROOM – EVENING

Jubilee drops the iPod, puts her head in her hands, and starts sobbing uncontrollably.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - PROFESSOR X'S OFFICE – NIGHT

The large room has no less than three large bookcases, filled with books of various sizes and topics along its walls. The windows are of typical Victorian design: high, arched, with separated panes. The desk is solid wood, as is every other piece of furniture in the Office. There are, however, several computer stations located throughout the room. There are small chairs situated in front of the desk for guests. There is also, of course, lots of room for Professor X to manoeuvre about without worry.

Professor X is seated in his hover chair behind his desk. Storm, Jean, and Emma are seated opposite him. Behind them, Cyclops and Angel are standing. Angel has his arms folded; Cyclops has his hands in his pockets.

PROFESSOR X

Have all the registrations been taken care of?

STORM

Yes, Professor. All the students have been assigned their rooms, and their belongings have been delivered. Bobby took them on a campus tour, and showed them the layout of the academy. He and Lorna will see that the students will reach their proper houses and rooms. Right now, they are supervising the dinner hall.

PROFESSOR X

Very good, Ororo. Now, we must address the usual concern. Sadly, while most of our students come to us voluntarily, excited, and with their parents' blessing, some come from families frightened by their emerging abilities. In some cases, the other family members lash out when they learn there is a mutant amongst them. (Pauses, reluctantly.) And in some extreme cases, there's very little family to speak of at all. We have a few new students in this case; Jubilation Lee is an example.

CYCLOPS

What do we know about her? What's her background?

STORM

I met her two days ago. She was at the Mall. From what I understood, she was attempting to replace her music device, which was broken. While speaking to the Store Clerk, her powers surfaced unexpectedly. The Clerk panicked and escalated the situation, and Jubilation quickly fled. However, before she could escape, she was confronted by three young men.

Professor X nods pensively.

PROFESSOR X

Did these men know her?

STORM

It did not appear so.

ANGEL

It's the same usual crap: mutophobes with too much time on their hands.

STORM

That she was a mutant was all they needed to know. Words were exchanged, although I do not know what they are; however, when I intervened, it appeared as though they were about to attack her.

JEAN

We've heard of isolated pockets of verbal abuse towards mutants, and even the occasional case of violence in dark alleys, away from public eyes. But to attack someone in broad daylight, in front of dozens of witnesses?

PROFESSOR X

No, I haven't heard of such a display of blatant prejudice before either. Were you detected, Ororo?

STORM

I do not believe so, Professor. A cloud of mist provided sufficient cover to aid our retreat. However, several dozen shoppers witnessed the incident. No doubt they now know that Jubilation is a mutant. It is possible that her information has already been posted online.

Professor X presses a button on his hover chair. A holographic image of an internet page appears to his right, projected by an emitter on the right side of his chair. The forward section of his chair, closest to his stomach, flips over, revealing a small keyboard. Professor X types in a few brief commands into the keyboard. The website accessed has the heading FRIENDS OF HUMANITY.

PROFESSOR X

This is the website for the online anti-mutant group known as the Friends of Humanity. While there are many similar websites, none even come close in popularity or size.

Professor X types in some more information. The image of Jubilee, with a brief description of her image and recorded camera-phone footage of the incident, appears on the holographic screen. Professor X worriedly reads through the details.

PROFESSOR X

You're right, Ororo. She's already been listed as a targeted mutant on their website. From the information provided here, it looks like this was posted only a few hours after the incident.

ANGEL

(Curls his lip in disgust.) Christ…the Friends of Humanity. (Shakes his head.) You know, it's amazing that we still live in a world where you're allowed to publish this kind of crap on the internet!

CYCLOPS

Unfortunately, there's still a world out there that's out to get us. And remember, it's all about freedom of speech. Who knows how long it'll take before that changes.

ANGEL

But it's not fair to Jubilation. She doesn't even LOOK like a mutant! She's just a normal-looking kid!

STORM

Unfortunately, she has a very chequered past. When I spoke to her foster parents, they told me that she had had more than one run-in with the law. She has a juvenile record for theft, breaking and entering, and shoplifting. They also told me she has been involved in more than one physical confrontation, although she denies starting any of them. She has been in multiple foster homes throughout her life. Her average stay in any given foster home is a year. When I spoke to her current guardians, and told them that we would take Jubilation to live and study with us, they were all too eager to surrender her to us. They claimed to make their best effort to make her feel at home, but she never took to the idea.

CYCLOPS

A foster home isn't a real home, no matter how nice it may seem. Kids feel like rejects. It's understandable that they'd get into trouble. I guess Jubilation was more than they could handle.

JEAN

Perhaps being among fellow mutants will help her to settle down. Here, she won't have to worry about fitting in.

EMMA

The only question is whether she be problematic with us. Children with a history of disobedience won't give it up easily. They have grown used to the free-spirited life; they would prefer that over following the rules.

PROFESSOR X

Perhaps. We'll monitor her behaviour and do what we can. But, unfortunately, we have more pressing concerns about Jubilation right now. The Friends of Humanity website has a rather thorough description of her: her physical description, the full narrative of the incident in question, photographs and video of her at the mall…

Professor X focuses on the computer screen, as something unusual catches his eye at the bottom of the screen.

PROFESSOR X

What's this? Her criminal record is on here!

EMMA

(Leans forward in her chair.) What? How is that possible? Why would someone do that?

JEAN

How did the Friends of Humanity gain access to a minor's criminal record?

CYCLOPS

Obviously, someone's posting it to say that all mutants, like Jubilation, are criminals. And as for how that information got onto a public website…

EMMA

No, this is more than simple defamation. The Friends of Humanity released Jubilation's information so that their sympathizers can find her and attack her. This isn't a racial insult; it's a call to arms!

ANGEL

Someone with access to this information is a "Friend of Humanity", and doesn't see the problem in using that access to expose young children to danger. If that's true then they have access to hundreds of thousands of personal files, which would probably include hundreds, if not thousands, of mutants!

There is a tense pause as everyone considers the possibility that this may be true.

JEAN

It could be millions, Professor.

CYCLOPS

Well, I hope that one informant working for the police force is all we have to worry about. What if the government's actively involved in this?

EMMA

Do you believe that's possible, Scott? There's been no official government project on mutants yet.

ANGEL

"Official!" (Huffs, annoyed.) What about that ass in Washington, Kelly? He'd love to get his hands on this kind of information!

PROFESSOR X

Senator Kelly is the strongest proponent for mutant identification and registration in the Senate, but so far he's been unable to get any bills passed which would allow such a program to exist. And I suspect that, as much as he dislikes mutants, he respects parliamentary procedure more. He would not sully his image by involving himself in illegal operations.

JEAN

Is he the leader of the Friends of Humanity? Is he the one running that website?

CYCLOPS

No. Kelly would never be associated with something like that, either. It's blatant bigotry; he'd risk alienating moderate constituents. It would ruin his political chances in the long run. But maybe he, or someone working for him, is helping to get the information out to people and groups like the Friends of Humanity. Let them do his dirty work, while he gets to keep himself clean.

Another tense and awkward pause. The tension in the room is cut when Professor X's phone rings. It is the intercom, not an external line.

PROFESSOR X

At any rate, we need to determine how a disorganized prejudicial following like the Friends of Humanity gained access to Jubilation's personal criminal file. Excuse me.

Professor X picks up the phone. He listens for a few moments, and then hangs up.

PROFESSOR X

That was Bobby. The students have finished eating and have started to return to their dorms. He was checking in on a few of the boys who were watching TV in their houses. He said there's a news report coming on which we should see.

EMMA

Which station?

PROFESSOR X

All of them.

Professor X types on his keyboard, and the holographic image above his chair disappears. Instead, the signal is sent to an overhead projector, displaying the images on the wall to his left. All turn to face the projection.

NEWS ANCHOR

…and returning to our breaking story, another mutant terrorist attack was thwarted today. Just over an hour ago, terrorists believed to be linked to the infamous Brotherhood of Mutants attempted to destroy the Golden Gate Bridge. It was believed that the mutants known only as Mystique and Avalanche were seen trying to collapse the bridge, although it is believed that several other mutants loyal to the Brotherhood were in the vicinity. The Bridge sustained major damage, but was not destroyed. Before the mutants had the opportunity to complete their work, they were confronted by mutant superhero Ms. Marvel. Eyewitness reports indicate that a frightening battle erupted between Ms. Marvel and the Brotherhood. However, in the end, Ms. Marvel was once again victorious. The mutants Mystique and Avalanche were apprehended by the mutant superhero, and were promptly turned over to local authorities.

CYCLOPS

That's why mankind fears us. We have scum like the Brotherhood making the rest of us look like we're out against the rest of the world.

NEWS ANCHOR

While it is believed that Mystique is one of the top leaders within the Brotherhood, and that her capture represents a decisive blow against the terrorist organization, the man believed to be the mastermind, known only as Magneto, remains at large. His whereabouts remain unknown, but, as has been demonstrated in the past, he may attempt to release the captured mutants. Senator Robert Kelly reacted immediately to the alleged attack on the Golden Gate Bridge, saying that this was, quote, "a typically savage attack on American freedom and the American way of life by a group of barbaric mutants, mutants who have no regard for human life. This only reinforces my belief that mutants need to be identified and monitored, so that hardened criminals like these can be dealt with swiftly and decisively, before they have a chance to hurt us again. Tomorrow, my first agenda in Congress will be to push the Mutant Registration Bill harder, to get it passed with no further delay. Once we have that in place, we'll finally have the power we need to take care of dangerous mutants who would threaten the safety of the American people."

The NEWS ANCHOR shuffles papers on her desk, preparing to switch stories.

NEWS ANCHOR

On a more positive note relating to mutants, the Fantastic Four made a guest appearance at Times Square today, to…

Everyone in the room turns away from the projection, and Professor X mutes the audio.

CYCLOPS

Son of a bitch. Pardon my language, Professor, but you'd almost think he engineered the attack, just to scare people into backing his agenda.

JEAN

Sadly, he's not alone. He has tens of thousands of followers, possibly hundreds of thousands or even more, all over the US. No doubt he's received support in other countries as well. This attack will only reinforce what he's been telling the America and the world for months now.

EMMA

The rest of the world will be watching how our government handles mutants, especially now. If they see the United States imprisoning and persecuting mutants, they'll follow suit. Soon mutants won't be safe anywhere!

PROFESSOR X

As long as mutants like Magneto and Mystique continue to lash out against mankind, our goal of achieving equality between humans and mutants will be tainted, and all the more difficult to achieve. This has been the fourth time in as many months that a major attack on a public building has been engineered by mutant terrorists.

STORM

Or, at least reported to have been engineered by mutants. Media outlets funded or owned by anti-mutant supporters will blame mutants for disasters which do not have an immediate explanation.

CYCLOPS

It doesn't matter, Ororo. People will believe what they want to believe. And as long as news agencies continue to emphasize mutant acts of terror as being caused by mutants, the public's fear and hatred will continue to grow, both in numbers and in intensity.

ANGEL

We've got good mutants out there, like Ms. Marvel and the Fantastic Four, saving humans from all kinds of disasters, only some of which are caused by mutants. And yet the public STILL thinks we're human trash!

PROFESSOR X

(Huffs.) I know, Warren. But Scott's right. Most Homo sapiens don't understand the mutant gene, or how it makes us different from normal people. They believe it makes mutants inherently evil and corrupt. And it is this misinformation, more than anything else, which fuels their fear. You of all people know this.

Professor X turns to look at the entire group.

PROFESSOR X

Even when we have mutants out there, doing good and fighting for equality, as long as we have other mutants like Magneto committing acts of terror, mankind will always see us as a threat, to be monitored and controlled at best, and to be isolated and exterminated at worst. This is why what we do is so important. And it's also why we must find out how Jubilation's information got into the public eye.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - MAIN HALLWAY – NIGHT

Polaris is exhausted from the day's activities. She has just finished getting the girls organized for bedtime, and is now letting them get cleaned up. Iceman, who is doing the same thing for the boys, walks towards her.

ICEMAN

Well, that's the last of them. (Huffs.) They were a bit rowdy, so I let them run around for a bit. They're getting their first taste of freedom, I guess. Plus, there's girls here! Speaking of which, how'd they do?

POLARIS

(Shakes head but smiles.) Ugh…they're being girls: screaming, running around, giggling…you know, the usual. They're so excited to be here!

ICEMAN

Of course they are; there's boys here! My guys are total spazzes up there! Remind me again why I signed on to do diaper duty AND the meet 'n' greet!

POLARIS

(Smiles.) Because that way we'd get to hang out a bit more, instead of going to the meeting.

ICEMAN

Oh yeah! (Walks towards Polaris and puts his hand on her hip.) I LOVE hanging out with you! It's…I'd say…the fifth most enjoyable thing I like doing to you- um, with you.

Iceman leans in to start kissing Polaris' neck, but she pushes him off.

POLARIS

Hey! Not here, Bobby! The kids might still be running around. (Takes his hand off her hip and looks around nervously.)

ICEMAN

Not if they know what's good for them. They'll freeze in their tracks! (Looks around impatiently.) How long do we have to be here, anyway? I want to find a nice, quiet room, where you and I can have some play time of our own. (Smiles.)

POLARIS

(Smiles.) Tempting, but we – and by 'we', I mean you – need to wait till they've all gone to bed, which probably won't happen for a long time. So keep your zipper up and your ears open. And anyway, once that's done, we have to go to the Professor's office. They're having a meeting right now. We ought to be there.

ICEMAN

(Rolls eyes and steps back slightly.) You're killing me here, Lorna! I'm sure Scott can handle it. He's a big boy. He'll give us the Cole's Notes later. Right now, it's just you, me, and a big…empty…quiet…building. What do you say?

POLARIS

(Giggles.) I say you need a cold shower. We need to get the kids to bed, and then go to the meeting. And then, afterwards…I'm sure there are lots of empty rooms around here, okay?

Iceman smiles.

INT. BAR IN VANCOUVER – NIGHT

WS (EYE-LEVEL) OF THE BAR.

The Bar is a classy establishment, designed to attract a person who is not above middle class, but wishes to look like he is. The floor is a polished hardwood, and the bar counter is made of a darker wood. The establishment is relatively full. Patrons inside are wearing proper eveningwear or business attire, although there are a few dressed in casual wear, clearly having just left their workplace. Although beer is the most common beverage being consumed, there is the occasional wine or hard liquor present as well. Standing at a counter opposite the bar is a large group of men, talking and joking loudly. Each has a large beer with them. They are in casual wear.

Two men, dressed in business suits, walk into the bar. The first, BEAST – Henry McCoy, is noticeably muscular and bulky, while the other, MORPH – Kevin Sydney, is athletic and relatively skinny. Smiling, the two men casually walk up to the counter and sit down, two seats down from WOLVERINE, who is clutching his beer and watching the TV overhead behind the counter. The BARTENDER walks up from the other side of the counter. He is cleaning a beer glass with a cloth.

BARTENDER

How may I serve you?

TWO-SHOT (EYE-LEVEL) OF BEAST AND MORPH.

BEAST

Two pints of your finest lagers, please.

Morph looks around the bar, looking at the crowd. The bartender nods and goes to the taps, located just down from where the two men are seated, to begin pouring.

MORPH

(Sarcastic.) Wow Hank, I'm SO glad I came to this symposium with you! Did you hear the speeches some of those presenters were giving? Even the termites got bored and left!

Beast chuckles gently.

BEAST

I do realize that the annual North American Advanced Technology Conference is hardly regarded as riveting by most. However, I found many of the lectures quite provocative. The speech presented by Doctor Cornelius on the properties and uses of adamantium was particularly fascinating.

Wolverine, also dressed in a suit, hears the word 'adamantium' and looks at Beast, curious about what their conversation is about.

BEAST

I had always assumed that adamantium was a highly unusable metal, because of its sheer resiliency to most known methods of metal manipulation.

MORPH

Ugh, if you say so, Hank. I'll just be glad when we're back at the school, where the only computer nerds around are you and I.

The Bartender returns with two beers. Beast pulls a few Canadian five-dollar bills from his pocket and hands them to the bartender, and waves to him, indicated that no change is required. The bartender graciously takes the money and leaves. Beast and Morph each pick up their beers, give cheers with them, and take a long drink.

MORPH

Wow, these Canadians sure know how to make a beer. Listen, I was talking with Bobby this afternoon. We got a bunch of new students in today. Most of them are pretty excited to be there, but there's a few who came from some pretty rough places.

BEAST

(Sighs.) Sadly, while many mutants can live normal lives, secure in the ability to conceal their differences from those around them, there are many who have no choice but to reveal themselves to the public. More often than not, mutants are treated like animals: feared and avoided when convenient, persecuted and exterminated when not.

DRUNK

They ARE animals!

The DRUNK, who had been sitting near the bar and overheard Beast and Morph's conversation, saunters up to the bar, spilling his beer noticeably as he walks. Several men who were standing with him look on, but stay where they are, as though waiting to see what happens. Other patrons stop their conversations and look towards the Drunk.

DRUNK

(Slurry his speech.) All they do is blow shit up and try to kill us! Like they got no goddamned sense of decency! They're nothing but filthy pieces of garbage! You heard about what they did to the, um, what you call it, Golden Gate thingy. They're a vermin that should be wiped out! Buncha…buncha cockroaches. Maybe, maybe…maybe, um, we'll get some, um, Raid and spray them to death, like cockroaches! (Laughs loudly.)

Beast and Morph, annoyed, glance at each other for a moment, take another long drink from their beers, and turn fully around to face the Drunk.

Wolverine also turns away from the TV to face the Drunk. The Drunk walks up to Beast and Morph and slaps one hand down on Beast's shoulder. Beast looks indignantly at the hand on his shoulder for a moment, and then back to the Drunk's face.

DRUNK

Look guys, you look like decent people, so I'll level with you.

Beast and Morph glance again at each other for a moment, then turn back to the Drunk.

DRUNK

(Slurring his speech.) Those mutants, disgusting…I don't know what their problem is. We never did nothing to any of them. It's not our fault they ended up that way. God just must've had it in for them or something. Maybe they, um…like, raped children or something in a past life. I mean, I'm sure SOME of them are alright. Those guys, they keep to themselves; don't bother nobody. And that's alright by me. But then you got those other ones, the ones with all those crazy powers, who keep blowing shit up. You know what I mean?

BEAST

Listen friend, we are all 'decent people' here, and as decent people, we cannot afford to draw ourselves into the notion that mutants are all malevolent. While there are, of course, some misguided individuals who abuse their powers and put both mutants and humans in harm's way, the majority mutants out there who only wish to live in peace. The same argument can be made about any minority in any society in history.

DRUNK

(Slurring his speech.) Nah, nah you're wrong there, buddy! Cause in other societies, the 'minorities' as you call them don't try to blow shit up like the Brooklyn Bridge!

MORPH

Golden Gate Bridge.

DRUNK

(Slurring his speech.) Whatever, fuck man! Anyway, the point is that, even if there aren't too many bad mutants, it's all the more reason to have them registered and identified. That way, we can at least know where they are, so we can avoid them!

MORPH

But, if you don't know where the mutants are, and they're not committing any crimes, why does it bother you? I mean, for all you know, we could be mutants. Heck, even that guy could be a mutant. (Points to Wolverine.)

Wolverine, who is watching the conversation from the corner of his eye, looks up, surprised.

DRUNK

(Slurring his speech.) No! I need to know this stuff! I need to know where they are, and where they're all collecting, so I can just steer clear of them! I don't want my family around them! I don't want anything to do with them!

The Drunk stops, wide-eyed, and steps back, staring at Henry and Kevin.

DRUNK

(Slurring his speech and teetering slightly.) You know what? You got a good point there. How do I know you're NOT mutants? Hell, seems you're in love with them or something anyway. One of those stupid hippie liberal mutie-lovers! It's because of you people that those freaks of nature are even allowed to exist!

At this point, the Drunk's friends put down their drinks and slowly start to walk over. The looks on their faces indicate an intention to fight. Wolverine puts down his own beer and turns around completely to watch what is going on. Beast and Morph nervously focus their attention on the approaching crowd.

BEAST

(Puts his hands up, showing he does not want to fight.) Now gentlemen, there is no need to let this intellectual conversation erode into any sort of unpleasantness. We simply believe that we cannot classify all mutants in such a manner. Undoubtedly, Canada has many mutants who are outstanding contributors to society.

DRUNK

(Slurring his speech and teetering slightly.) Not around here, we don't! I hope for your sake, buddy, that you aren't one of them mutants. You know, it's unbelievable that they're even allowed to walk around in public. Any vote for mutants is a vote against freedom!

MORPH

Perhaps we should leave. I'm suddenly not thirsty anymore.

Beast nods. He and Morph grab their beers, take one last long drink, and start to stand up, but the Drunk and his friends step closer, blocking their exit.

DRUNK

No. Why don't you stay a bit? I'm just starting to enjoy this…fascinating conversation!

The drunk steps closer, followed by his friends. Wolverine jumps to his feet, pulls out a badge, and steps between the two groups. Wolverine's hair is short and combed back. He has large sideburns, and is noticeably unshaved. The badge he displays is from the federal government of Canada. Although Wolverine is noticeably the shortest man involved, standing only 5'3", he stares down the Drunk with ferocity in his eyes.

WOLVERINE

Listen, pal. You need to stop talking and go back to your drinks, or else you'll have a whole lot more to deal with than a couple of mutant-lovers!

The Drunk sheepishly looks at Wolverine, then his badge, then at Beast and Morph, then back at the badge.

DRUNK

(Slurring his speech and teetering slightly.) Bah! Whatever. You two go on and love your muties! They just keep pushing us and pushing us, and one day, we're gonna push back!

The Drunk looks Beast and Morph over once more, then turns around. He and his group go back to their drinks. Beast and Morph both sigh in relief, then turn to Wolverine.

BEAST

Thank you kindly, Officer…?

WOLVERINE

(Nods.) I'm not a cop, not exactly, but I work for the government. You can call me Logan.

BEAST

Ah, Officer Logan. It is our pleasure to make your acquaintance. This is Kevin, and my name is Henry McCoy. We are visiting from New York for an engineering symposium. If you are not a member of the local law enforcement, then perhaps you are a member of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police?

Wolverine shakes hands with both men.

WOLVERINE

Not exactly. I work for a different department of law enforcement, Henry.

MORPH

Call him Hank. Everyone else does. And thanks again. Looked like things might have gotten ugly there for a minute.

WOLVERINE

There's a bunch of those clowns around here, but they're usually pretty quiet. (Glances behind him at the Drunk and his friends.)

The Drunk and a few of his friends look up at Wolverine with malice, hatred, and suspicion in their eyes. They sip their beers, but remain fixated on the group.

WOLVERINE

Seems they're getting a lot louder these days though.

BEAST

We have noticed a corresponding increase in public anti-mutant sentiment in the United States as well. Can you identify any particular reason why?

WOLVERINE

(Shrugs.) Cause they're cowards. They only listen to what racist television stations say about mutants, and they swallow it. I'll bet half of them have never even met a mutant!

BEAST

I understand all too well. There are several groups which publicly berate mutants and those who support them on national television and other media. The recent attacks on the Golden Gate Bridge only serve to fuel their animosity.

WOLVERINE

Yeah, well these guys are nobodies. They got no power, and as I said, they're cowards. They talk a lot, but don't actually do anything about it. They just run around in small groups, harassing people. But as soon as you stand up to them, they run off.

MORPH

Well, I hope it stays that way. It's pretty much the same back in the US, but we've heard rumours that they're starting to get more organized. (Glances at the Drunk and his friends.) Things might get ugly.

WOLVERINE

Well, if they start doing that up here, they're gonna have to go through me. Anyway, I'll let you guys get back to your beers. Take it easy.

BEAST

Thank you, but I believe we'll go for a walk instead, and enjoy this beautiful Vancouver twilight. Enjoy your evening, and thanks again.

Wolverine nods and goes back to his seat. He sits down and takes a sip of his beer. While not looking directly at the Drunk or his friends, he's nonetheless focusing his entire attention – all of his hyper-sensitive senses – on them. Meanwhile, Beast and Morph, still noticeably agitated, finish their beers, stand, and leave the bar. The Drunk stares with resentment as they leave.

After Beast and Morph leave the bar, the Drunk leans towards one of his friends nearby and whispers something. As that friend passes the word on to the others, the Drunk finishes his beer.

Wolverine remains facing the television, but watches the movements of the Drunk and his friends out of the corner of his eye.

EXT. STREET IN VANCOUVER – NIGHT

It is late at night, and very few people are out and about. The din from the Bar is loud enough to attract anyone's attention, but the Street itself is relatively deserted. It had rained earlier that day, so the ground was still damp, and there were puddles along the side of the road.

MORPH

You know, it was so nice of them to make us feel at home, the way they did! Bigotry, ignorance, and just being general douche bags. Feels like the good ol' US of A to me!

BEAST

Sadly, the behaviour of a few misguided and ill-intentioned mutants has spawned amongst the populace an intense and irrational fear of all of us. And fear, as we know and have experienced, breeds hatred and malice. That fear has been amplified by mass media and political rhetoric, and now creeps into the hearts of even the most good-willed people.

MORPH

You know what I don't get? Why more people don't stand up against it. I mean, the entire world can't be against mutants. There are lots of people who see what's going on. Why don't they say something?

BEAST

There are a few reasons. For most, it's just simple apathy. They sympathize with our plight, and they understand that the treatment we receive at the hands of local authorities and public figureheads is racist at best and illegal at worst. However, because they deduce no direct attachment to our cause or consternation, they simply detach themselves and place their hopes in the faith that the world will initiate a well-placed self-correction when the moment demands it. Others have the will to stand up for those suffering, but have either been intimidated or coerced into passive silence. Sadly, among the people you suggested, there are even those who believe that such treatment of mutants is wrong, but in their heart of hearts, they aren't entirely sure it's unjustified.

MORPH

Unjustified! (Huffs.) So you're saying that these people actually think we deserve being spit on and beaten, all because of what they see on the evening news?

BEAST

Every act of terror or violence committed by a mutant becomes a headline. Headline showcasing such an act reaffirms in the minds of those who despise us that their cause is just. Most importantly, those same headlines further convince those who are unsure that mutants truly are dangerous.

Morph, alarmed, grabs Beast's arm, stopping him. Nervous, Morph turns to him, a look of terror on his face.

MORPH

Wait a minute! You're saying that the average person can't tell the difference between the one percent of mutants who are psychos and the other ninety-nine percent of us who aren't?

BEAST

Sadly, yes. Right now, a haze of intolerance towards mutants hangs over our home like a thick cloud of fog, blinding ordinary citizens to the truth. It grows denser with each act of brutality committed by one of our kind, or even someone posing as one. As has been so often demonstrated in the past, the loudest voices are those calling for our heads. They dictate policy, and they dictate the media. Knowledge is power, my friend, and he who controls policy and media controls the knowledge the public receives.

MORPH

I can't believe the general public is THAT stupid, Hank! You're actually telling me they're getting fed this crap on the news, and they're buying it hook, line, and sinker?

BEAST

Perhaps not at first, but a testimonial from a mother whose child was killed by a mutant, an interview with a statistician who lists "facts" proving that mutants are dangerous, and a few horrifying incidents of terrorism, such as the Golden Gate Bridge attack, can be more than enough to sway the uncertain. Even a few inappropriate tweets from a well-regarded or popular celebrity may be enough to convince people.

MORPH

(Sighs and shakes his head in disgust.) So, what can people like us do about it?

BEAST

Education is the strongest weapon we have against such abhorrence. Without it, the general public will be condemned to an endless cycle of terror and over-reaction. This is why we do what we do, Kevin. We teach mutants to use their gifts not be self-serving, but for the benefit of all, mutant AND human. And we teach the public to not fear those who are different, but to embrace them as they do their own kin. The world must see that we are, at our core, decent, upstanding people, greatly desiring to be a contributing part of the future of this country.

Beast and Morph start walking again.

MORPH

You know, Hank, I think you should do a YouTube video of that little speech and share it with the world! Maybe, between catching Kardashian wardrobe malfunctions, they'll take a look and actually _learn_ something about us. (Pauses.) You know, there's a lot of mutants out there who don't care about what humans think; they think the humans can't touch them. But that's not going to stop the bigots from coming after them, and those "untouchable" mutants get backed into a corner, the more they're going to lash out.

BEAST

Then it is _our_ job to make sure things do not get _that_ bad. With the Professor's help-

Beast grabs Morph's arm nervously, stopping him in his tracks. He stares ahead, while Morph looks at him, confused. He then turns his head to look at what Beast sees.

The pace of the Drunk and his gang is slow at first. When they realize Beast and Morph have spotted them, they stop.

MORPH

(Starts tugging on Beast's jacket, but keeping his eyes on The Drunk.) You know what, Hank? I'm suddenly feeling romantic. What say you and I take the scenic route back to our hotel? I really like this city, and we haven't had a chance to see all the sites.

BEAST

Quite agree…for most of what you said. (Slowly starts to turn around.) The Olympic Village is quite impressive, I've heard. (Turns and starts walking.) Perhaps we could-

Beast stops when he sees several more friends of The Drunk standing in their way.

DRUNK

Oh hey! Fancy running into you two again! You know, we never got to finish our wonderful conversation.

Beast and Morph slowly turn around to face the voice behind them.

DRUNK

(Walks towards Beast and Morph.) I thought we might finish our discussion on… (looks up, trying to think of the most articulate way to word he is thinking) …the legitimacy of mutants who don't subscribe to our social construct.

Beast and Morph look at each other, then back at The Drunk.

BEAST

While we are flattered you found the conversation so engaging, another time, perhaps. My friend and I are quite fatigued now. But we thank you for your conversation.

MORPH

Yeah, you know. I, uh, I got the shits- (Turns to leave with Beast, but The Drunk grabs him by the arm.)

DRUNK (OFF CAMERA)

See, here's the thing. It's bleeding-heart liberal pussies like you who think it's okay for those parasites to be walking around. They crawl out of their ghettos like cockroaches, move into decent, _human_ neighbourhoods and turn them into crime scenes on the six o'clock fucking news! They loot our convenience stores, rob our banks. They steal, they murder. I mean, they're fucking rapists for Christ's sake! And then, when it comes time to lay down the law on those…things, we get people like you two mutie-lovers opening your big fucking mouths, talking about 'equality under the law' and 'civil liberties' and all that other shit.

The Drunk's other friends start to surround Beast and Morph, who nervously keep their peripheral gaze on them.

DRUNK

WHERE'S MY GODDAMN CIVIL LIBERTIES, HUH?

Mumbling from the friends of The Drunk, indicating their agreement, can be heard.

DRUNK

So, why don't the two of you do the rest of us a favour. Get your heads outta your asses and take a look around at the world you live in! Those fucking goddamn muties are cockroaches, and they need to be wiped OFF THE FUCKING PLANET!

Morph, staring The Drunk in the eye, angrily pulls his arm away.

MORPH

Get your hand off me! Let's go, Hank.

As Morph turns to leave, The Drunk pushes Morph back hard. As Morph stumbles back, two of the Drunk's friends grab and hold him. The Drunk raises his left fist to clock Morph. He swings, but Beast easily catches him mid-air.

BEAST

That would not be wise, my friend. I suggest you and your friends depart. Quietly. Immediately.

DRUNK

Fuck off, hippy!

The Drunk yanks his left hand away from Beast and squares him across the jaw with his right. Beast barely flinches, but simply stares down the man angrily.

BEAST

I see you will not listen to reason…

Beast pushes The Drunk backwards. For Beast, it's a casual push, but for the Drunk, already unstable, he crashes into his friends. Beast anticipates three thugs attacking him from behind. He jumps onto his hands and kicks two attackers in the face, knocking them so hard they flip over backwards. Beast wraps his legs around the neck of the third thug and launches him at the Drunk and his sprawling friends.

Morph struggles to fight off the two men holding him back. He pushes them back and pins them to the wall, but they hold on. One punches Morph in the stomach, hard.

MORPH

(Coughs.) HANK!

Beast, still on his hands, bounces towards Morph, kicking both men in the face.

MORPH

Wow… (Coughs.) I don't _ever_ want to be that close to your crotch again!

By now, The Drunk and the other thugs have stood up.

DRUNK

GET THE MUTIE!

Screaming, they all rush at Beast, who is still on his hands. Beast leaps forward, kicking two thugs to the ground and bowling over three more. Now, the other thugs jump on top of Beast, punching and kicking him. They shout curse words and derogatory words as they pound Beast.

MORPH

HANK!

Morph runs to help. But before he can help him, a fist catches him across the jaw, knocking him to the ground. The thug who hit him starts punching Morph in the ribs.

Beast tries to fight off the attackers, and is pushing them off one at a time, but every time he knocks one off, another one jumps on him. Finally, he throws each one off. He flips backward to get his bearing. One of the thugs tossed away crashes into the thug hitting Morph, sending them both rolling along the pavement.

Beast, snarling savagely, stares down the thugs trying to get back up. Morph, still wincing in pain, struggles to get up. Slowly, Beast picks up a garbage can. He looks to his left, to see Morph sprawling on the ground. He quickly hurls the garbage can at the thug, knocking him to the ground.

Meanwhile, The Drunk and his friends, bloodied but still filled with fire for the fight, have regrouped.

DRUNK

HE'S A FUCKING MUTIE! HE'S ONE OF THEM! MUTIE, MUTIE, MUTIE! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!

WOLVERINE

Hey asshole!

Wolverine calls to them from behind the group. The Drunk turns around and looks back.

WOLVERINE

Can I play, too?

THE DRUNK

Always room for one more. Let's take care of these muties, boys!

Wolverine, eagerly excited at the prospect of a fight, cracks his neck and grins in anticipation. As the gang charges, Wolverine jumps onto the wall to his right. Spinning, he kicks the Drunk in the face, sending him flying. Landing and spinning backwards, he elbows a second thug across the jaw, knocking him over, and jabs a third in the chin, stunning him. He ducks, dodging a punch to the back of his head, and hooks his attacker in the stomach. The thug doubles over. With lightning speed and precision, Wolverine knees him in the face. He howls, and blood spurts from his lip. With the same leg, Wolverine side-kicks another thug in the jaw, flipping him over backwards. One of the thugs swings at Wolverine from behind. Wolverine deflects it and rolls away. Wolverine stands up and smiles at the thug.

The thug, annoyed, charges. He tries several punches and kicks at Wolverine, which he easily deflects with the precision of a master of martial arts. After deflecting every one of the thug's attacks, Wolverine jabs him in the chest, knocking him backwards.

The thug charges again, but this time Wolverine side-kicks him in the face, knocking him out instantly. He crumples to the ground. Wolverine, smiling, looks up to where the rest of the thugs were standing. His smile grows.

A few of the thugs lay unconscious on the street. Most are bleeding from their noses and mouths. The ones who are conscious suddenly feel the fight has left them. Each of them, including the Drunk, stagger away, bloodied and bruised. They mumble something racist as they stumble away and run off.

THE DRUNK

Fucking muties… (Jogs away.)

WOLVERINE

And I thought tonight was gonna be a slow night. Think those clowns will be too busy reattaching their noses to give you any more trouble now. (Looks down at the thugs on the ground.)

Wolverine looks down at one of the unconscious thugs on the ground. He nudges him, but the thug doesn't move. Wolverine looks back up at Beast and Morph, who has gotten back to his feet.

WOLVERINE

(Nods in approval.) Not bad, for a couple of suits. You got some arms on you there, Hank.

BEAST

(Smiles, embarrassed.) Not just a pretty face, I suppose. But I thank you again for coming to our rescue. It seems you are no stranger to high-intensity confrontations either.

WOLVERINE

What, those guys? They're just a bunch of drunks who thought they could pick on a couple'a Yankees. Looks like you took pretty good care of them, though. They'll think twice next time.

BEAST

I duly hope so. I wish to be involved in no further confrontations during our stay here. Canada is known for peace and tranquility; we hardly wish to upset such an enviable stereotype.

MORPH

Yeah, what he said. Hey thanks again for your help! How'd you know we'd need it?

WOLVERINE

I was watching them after you left. They finished their beers, paid up quickly, and headed out in a hurry. Pretty obvious when you think about it.

MORPH

(Smiles.) Are all Canadian cops this friendly, willing to help out "a couple'a Yankees" like us?

WOLVERINE

(Smiles back.) Nah, I just don't like people badmouthing mutants. They got it hard enough as it is. And I especially don't like it when drunk pieces of gutter trash like that try to pick on anybody who DOESN'T hate mutants.

BEAST

I'm curious. What branch of the government do you work for? It seems peculiar that a government official would take such a…focused position on mutant policy.

WOLVERINE

You're right. I can't go into detail. But let's just say I'm in the thick of this government's mutant policy.

BEAST

Curious…

MORPH

Hey Hank, we gotta get going.

BEAST

Yes, of course. Thank you again, Logan. If fate guides our fortunes to more pleasant pastures, we shall meet again.

Beast and Wolverine shake hands.

WOLVERINE

(Nods and grins slightly.) With any luck…

EXT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MORNING

The sun casts a long shadow over several of the buildings. Birds can be heard chirping in the distance.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – GIRLS' DORMITORY – JUBILEE AND SHADOWCAT'S DORM ROOM – MORNING

The Dorm Room is noticeably messy. Clothes seem to be hanging from everywhere possible. Underwear is strewn about the floor.

Both Shadowcat and Jubilee are sleeping in their beds. Shadowcat stirs and rolls over so that she is lying on her back. Slowly, her eyes open and she stares at the ceiling. She gently turns her head to the right and sees Jubilee sitting upright in the bed, staring out the window. Jubilee is still in her pyjamas, but it is obvious she has been up for a while. Shadowcat then glances at the desk beside Jubilee's bed, where she placed the bun, bits of cheese, and two apples, still untouched, last night. Shadowcat turns onto her side, towards Jubilee. She squints and notices Jubilee's swollen eyes and damp face. Obviously, Jubilee had been crying.

SHADOWCAT

(Whispers) Hey, good morning.

Jubilee continues to stare out the window, but acknowledges Shadowcat.

JUBILEE

(Sniffles.) Morning. Sleep well?

SHADOWCAT

Yeah it was alright. (Pauses, trying to decide how to continue the conversation.) I…I brought you some food last night. When I got back, you were already asleep.

JUBILEE

Yeah I saw it. Thanks.

Shadowcat sits up and puts her feet on the ground, so that she is facing Jubilee. She fixes her hair and shirt, wipes her eyes and yawns.

SHADOWCAT

You alright?

JUBILEE

(Wipes her face, but continues to stare out the window.) I'm fine, yeah thanks.

SHADOWCAT

(Nods, unconvinced.) Alright. Well, I'm gonna get up. I want to see what's in that forest over there. Wanna come?

JUBILEE

(Stiffly shakes her head and sniffles.) No, it's alright. Thanks.

Shadowcat pauses for a moment, slightly frustrated with Jubilee's self-isolation. She stands up and stretches, then yawns again.

SHADOWCAT

Okay, but let me know if you change your mind. (Starts to head to the door, picking up her toiletries bag and towel along the way.)

JUBILEE

Kitty?

Shadowcat stops and turns to face Jubilee, who turns to look at her with tears rolling down her face.

JUBILEE

Um, how'd you end up here? Did your parents send you here because they thought it was best for you, or, um, did they think you were a freak, too? Did they…did they want you outta their lives?

Shadowcat puts down her toiletries bag and towel and sits down on the bed beside Jubilee, who now turns around to face her completely. She looks sympathetically at Jubilee for a moment.

SHADOWCAT

My parents, they…they don't know I'm a mutant. They think this is a school for really smart kids. The Professor was able to find me using a machine he calls Cerebro.

JUBILEE

Cerebro? What's that, some sort of mutant-tracking machine-thing?

SHADOWCAT

I'm not sure. He says it amplifies his telepathic powers. Allows him to search for mutants all over the world. I've never seen it. But yeah, my parents were pretty cool with me leaving. The Professor gave them a speech about how I was this kid genius or something, who was going to become the world's next Einstein or something like that. (Chuckles and shrugs.) What about your parents? What story'd they get?

Jubilee's eyes well up again. She looks down in shame and disappointment, playing with her hands.

JUBILEE

My parents…um…my parents aren't in the picture. I…I live with some foster family. They…they, um… (Wipes face.) ...they weren't exactly sad to see me leave. Pretty sure they're still drunk and celebrating even now.

SHADOWCAT

Oh, wow. Sorry. That really sucks. Yeah there's quite a few kids here in that boat. Some got it even worse than that. But you don't have to worry about that now. The kids here are all the same. We're all mutants. Some of us told their parents this is a school for kid geniuses, and others just ended up here. We're all together in this place, so you don't have to feel alone. Because you're not, not anymore.

JUBILEE

(Smiles and sniffles.) Thanks, Kitty. I'm, um…I'm gonna get showered and dressed.

SHADOWCAT

No, you're not. (Jumps up off the bed and grabs her toiletries bag and towel.) Because I'm getting the shower first! (Smiles.)

Shadowcat playfully turns and runs out the door. Jubilee laughs, sniffles, and wipes her face, then turns back to looking out the window.

EXT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – SOUTHERN FIELD - NOON

The field is covered in green grass, lush but well kept. The sounds of other students playing off in the distance can be heard. Birds chirping in the trees can also be heard.

JUBILEE

Ok so, like, you've been here for a while. What's there to do here? Is there, like, a mall around here or something? I'm feelin' kinda antsy.

SHADOWCAT

A mall? Nah, not really. But there's lots to do here. This school's got state-of-the-art stuff here! You need to talk to Bobby. He knows all the activities that go on in the day.

JUBILEE

Bobby. You mean Mr. Drake? He's that guy who met us when we got off the bus, right?

SHADOWCAT

Yeah that's the one. Cute eh! (Smiles.)

JUBILEE

Oh my God, I know! (Both girls giggle loudly.) Well then, I guess I'll just have to see him about what I can find to…entertain me!

SHADOWCAT

(Laughs.) Well, you may have some competition with that one! Rumour has it he's seeing Lorna.

JUBILEE

What, that drama chick? Hmm, she's got some serious boobs; she might be trouble. (Laughs.) Alright, so what if, like, we wanna leave the school? Is there a bus or something to take us to the nearest city?

SHADOWCAT

Well, we go on field trips to New York and other places, and we got to run around there for the day. Other than that, no there's not really any way to get out. But we could always ask. Why? You really getting bored here already?

JUBILEE

(Smiles.) Nah I'm ok for now, especially with yummy Bobby here. Like, the couple days before I got here, my world was, like, totally messed up. It's been good to just chill for a bit, and get my head straight. But now I'm getting kinda antsy. I haven't had a chance to do anything lately! (Smiles.) I want to go out and hit the mall, do some shopping, and meet some boys! Speaking of which, any hot guys here, aside from _Bobby_? What's the story?

SHADOWCAT

(Giggles.) Yeah there are a few. I'll introduce you to them when classes start up. There are some seriously hot guys here! Could be fun!

The girls start giggling loudly, but try to cover it up, as if afraid someone might overhear. As their giggles subside, Jubilee stops walking and grabs Shadowcat by the arm, getting her to stop as well.

JUBILEE

Hey Kitty, I'm really sorry for being such a bitch to you yesterday. The last forty-eight hours of my life completely messed me up. First, I got attacked in the mall, and then I met Miss Munroe, and then there was the sitch with my parents, and… (Rolls eyes and huffs.) …just a lot of crap going down.

SHADOWCAT

Yeah, we've all got some pretty screwed up lives. Being a mutant means your life as a normal kid is over. Friends start disappearing, and your family suddenly doesn't seem to want to spend time with you as much anymore. It's like you're a leper or something.

Jubilee listens, taking in the information. She is confused and frustrated.

JUBILEE

Why are people such asshats? It's not like I'm out trying to kill anyone, and it's not like they can catch being a mutant…can they?

SHADOWCAT

(Shakes head.) No, but you'd think it, the way people treat us sometimes! It's 'cause we're different. We're not like normal humans. We don't look like them, and we don't act like them. And so they can't stand being around us.

JUBILEE

It's just 'cause we're cooler. (Smiles.)

Jubilee and Shadowcat smile at each other, but Jubilee's smile fades as she looks down and begins twiddling her fingers.

JUBILEE

Can I ask you something? Do you…ever wish you weren't a mutant? Or that normal humans just, like…died or something? Like, you ever feel that the world's out to get you, and you'd just be so much better if you weren't…like this?

Shadowcat takes a few moments to consider the question. Jubilee looks at her, as if asking for validation. She feels ashamed for not being proud of what she is, and is hoping Shadowcat feels the same, or at least did at one point.

SHADOWCAT

Do I ever wish I wasn't a mutant? Heck yeah, all the time! (Smiles slightly.) You think I enjoy having people find out I'm a mutant and then suddenly be sickened by me? When my mutant powers surfaced, all I wanted was to be normal again, to go back to the way I was before it happened. Well, first, I wanted to figure out how to stop falling through the floor when I slept, and THEN wanted to be normal. (Smiles briefly.)

Jubilee feels vindicated now, knowing that Shadowcat feels exactly as she does.

SHADOWCAT

But, the longer I had it, the more I realized it wasn't going away, and that I'd have to learn to deal with people's stupidity, and that the people I keep around me would have to learn to leave with it. So now, I just don't let all that negative energy get to me. The teachers here don't just teach us school stuff; they teach us how to hone our mutant powers, like how to keep me from falling through the floor unintentionally. They want us to be in control of our powers, so we can use them to help others, and to protect ourselves.

SHADOWCAT

By the way, what's your power? Mine allows me to walk through stuff…and, you know, fall through the floor. (Smiles.)

JUBILEE

Oh cool! Except for the, um, falling through the floor shit. That's gotta suck. Ever land on anybody?

Shadowcat shrugs, nods, and smiles.

JUBILEE

Still though, that's an awesome power! Can you walk through, like, anything?

SHADOWCAT

Yeah, so far as I know. Haven't met anything I can't go through yet. I can even go through people!

JUBILEE

Oh really? (Excited.) Kay, walk through me!

Jubilee, giggling and bouncing excitedly, turns to face Shadowcat. Shadowcat simply stands there and watches.

JUBILEE

Come on, come on, do it! I wanna see what it feels like!

SHADOWCAT

(Laughs.) K, but you first. Tell me what your power is!

JUBILEE

K, well when I focus, I can get sparkly shit to come out of my hands. And it blows stuff up. Um, pretty cool eh? (Laughs, embarrassed.) I can't quite get it to focus where I want – I mean, sometimes I can - but I'm guessing that these guys can help me with that. (Shrugs.) Right now, it's just random explosions and shit.

SHADOWCAT

Yeah I'm sure they'll help you out. Pretty soon you'll be blowing up stuff you actually WANT to!

JUBILEE

Haha don't know if that's a good idea, but still, that'll kick ass! (Both girls laugh.) Kay, now do it!

SHADOWCAT

(Laughs.) Kay hold still. Don't do anything, you know, weird, okay?

JUBILEE

Okay. (Smiles wide in anticipation.)

Shadowcat closes her eyes and concentrates. Slowly, Shadowcat walks towards Jubilee and passes through her. Jubilee watches in amazement as Shadowcat walks right through her. After passing all the way through, Shadowcat turns around and taps her on the shoulder.

SHADOWCAT

Was that good for you? (Laughs, but then stops abruptly.) Okay, now I made it kinda weird. Sorry.

Jubilee spins around, wide-eyed and smiling from ear to ear. She jumps up and down and claps excitedly.

JUBILEE

That was amazing! Kinda kinky, too!

SHADOWCAT

Okay, and NOW it's official.

Both girls laugh loudly.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - MAIN HALLWAY – AFTERNOON

The Hallway is all wood on the surface. There are pillars everywhere, in typical 19th century architecture. The hardwood floor is finely polished and glistens in the light.

Cyclops, followed by Storm, Jean, Angel, Emma, Iceman, and Polaris, walks down the hall towards Professor X's office. Cyclops opens the door and walks in. The others follow.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - PROFESSOR X'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

Inside his office, Professor X watches his monitor with distress. Iceman, who stays at the back of the group, slaps Polaris, who is walking beside him, on the bum. She glances at him, smiles, and slaps him in the stomach.

CYCLOPS

What's wrong, Professor?

PROFESSOR X

Please, come in everyone. I need to talk to all of you. Close the door.

Iceman closes the door while the women sit down. The men remain standing behind them.

PROFESSOR X

We have a new problem. I've just heard on the news that Senator Kelly's campaign against mutants has, unfortunately, been far more successful than I ever thought possible. Earlier today, he proposed an emergency bill to the House of Representatives, pushing the Mutant Registration Act. We'll dispense with the specifics; essentially, if it passes, it will require all mutants on US soil, citizen or otherwise, to identify and register themselves and their powers with local authorities. From what I can tell, they'll have to submit fingerprints, blood samples, photo identification, everything.

ICEMAN

(Shakes his head and folds his arms.) Why don't we just tag us before releasing us back into the wild? It'd be simpler.

ANGEL

No, that would be more civilized. We muties aren't human beings, so we don't deserve to be treated like them.

PROFESSOR X

Sadly, the recent attack on the Golden Gate Bridge, ironically, seems to have worked in Senator Kelly's favour. Congress is already working on passing the bill. It's expected to be made law by tomorrow. If more liberal senators push to stonewall the bill, it may be delayed by a few days, maybe a week. But now it seems that the ratification of the Mutant Registration Act is inevitable.

STORM

Professor, is that possible? I thought passing a bill into law took months, if not years!

PROFESSOR X

Normally, Ororo, it does. Senator Kelly's been trying to pass it for months, but never had enough support. But fear is a powerful motivator. With the recent terrorist attacks and the media emphasis on mutant deviance, that fear has been renewed, both among Congress and the American public. That fear's only been amplified by groups like the Friends of Humanity. But the Golden Gate Bridge seems to be the catalyst. Senator Kelly is playing up that fear and using the attack to push the Mutant Registration Act through. Public outrage has given Kelly considerable favour in the polls. (Sighs, disappointed.) I have no doubt this bill will be passed by the end of the week.

There is an uncomfortable silence as everyone takes in this assessment. Angel and Storm look out the window. Iceman shakes his head in disbelief. Jean, staring off into space, raises her hand towards Cyclops, who takes it as he stares at the floor. Emma rubs her face. Polaris shakes her head, then looks up at the Professor.

POLARIS

You know, I've never understood that. I mean, how can honest people even think of passing a bill like this? I mean, isn't this some kind of violation of our constitutional rights? How can they justify a government-run registration of a minority of citizens?

STORM

Sadly, the constitution is only as strong as the government body which enforces it. And right now, it would appear that public sentiment is swinging heavily against us.

EMMA

It's easier than you think, Lorna. People are frightened. They watch the news and think that all mutants are criminals and terrorists. They want answers; they want results. They want something done right now, and don't care how it's accomplished. They'll find a way to skirt any constitutional protection we may have, just so that they can _feel_ safer.

JEAN

But they can't seriously expect mutants to voluntarily come forward and reveal themselves. It's a powerless law. I mean, how does Senator Kelly expect to enforce this law?

Professor X shakes his head, and the others are speechless as well.

INT. KELLY'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

The back wall is a bookcase lined with legal and political books. Against the far wall is a large file cabinet. There are two large windows above the file cabinet. On the left and right forward corners of KELLY's desk are large piles of files and papers. At the centre of the desk are three small additional piles of papers. In the centre of his desk at the front is an intercom terminal.

Kelly is seated at his desk, reading several papers. He is dressed in a proper business suit, although his tie is loosened.

RECEPTIONIST (THROUGH THE INTERCOM)

Sir, Henry Gyrich has arrived.

KELLY

(Presses the 'talk' button on his intercom while still focusing on his papers.) Send him in.

GYRICH, dressed in a formal business suit, steps inside and closes the door. He takes off his reflective sunglasses and smiles. Kelly stands and walks around his desk to shake his hand.

KELLY

Hey, Henry! How you doing? Were you following the press today? Looking good eh?

GYRICH

Yes, senator, it's looking fantastic. The recent attack on the Golden Gate Bridge is only confirming what we already suspected: mutants are dangerous and need to be controlled.

KELLY

(Backs away slightly.) Hey, hey! Now, no one said anything about 'controlling' them. (Shrugs slightly.) For now, I'm happy just knowing who and where they are, and what they can do. If we know how their powers work, we'll know how to stop them in case they get a little…

GYRICH

Disobedient? (Smiles.)

KELLY

(Smiles.) Exactly. (Sits down at his desk and motions for Gyrich to sit as well, which he does.) And, as I understand, you have something up your sleeve for just such an occasion. I must say, your email sounded very impressive.

GYRICH

Thank you, Senator. And as a matter of fact, I do have something for just that! You see, Senator, your Mutant Registration Act's been on the table for months now. In fact, over a year if I do my math right. You've always had half-decent support for it, but with the attack on the Golden Gate Bridge, you finally have a chance to push it through.

KELLY

Yes, indeed. After months of arguing for the MRA, we may finally have the support we need to ratify it. It's an exciting time, Mister Gyrich!

GYRICH

Yes, it is, Senator. But surely you must have realized that these mutants won't all be lining up to register once this law goes through. There are those of us who considered this problem, and we've come up with a solution.

KELLY

Now, hold on Mr. Gyrich. I could've sworn you were a mutant-lover! Weren't you the one who helped with the Avengers Initiative? That's a mutant fighting team! Wasn't that your baby?

GYRICH

(Hangs his head slightly.) Yes, Senator, I was on that project, but that… (Frowns.) …didn't pan out the way I wanted. Anyway, it helped me realize that mutants couldn't be trusted, even the ones who claim they were out to help us. So, some people I know have been working on a project that might help you out. (Begins reaching into his briefcase for some files.) You see, Senator, this Mutant Registration Act is a fine piece of legislation, but the way I figure - and please stop me if I'm wrong - but you have no real way of enforcing it if the mutants resist, which they almost certainly will. I mean, how do you plan on bringing in someone who can, say, smash through titanium without breaking a sweat, or a mutant who can fly faster than our fastest jets? I don't think the local police will be either qualified, capable, or willing to take on something like that.

KELLY

(Nods.) Yes, that thought occurred to me, too. I was hoping that these mutants would behave themselves and come forward, but I guess that was silly of me, wasn't it? (Laughs.) I mean, they're mutants after all. Not like they have a conscience or sense of duty or decency or anything.

GYRICH

(Smiles politely.) Of course not. So, we have come up with a way of apprehending mutants who choose not to obey the laws passed by this administration.

Gyrich opens a file he pulled from his briefcase and puts it before Kelly on his desk. Kelly picks up the file and examines the documents inside. On the first page is a detailed schematic for a large, humanoid robot. The title at the top reads SENTINEL MARK I. The sentinel is clearly heavily armed, and stands twenty-four feet in height. The next few pages outline the weaponry the sentinel will be equipped with: missiles, concussive energy blasters, tentacle-like cables, ablative armour.

Kelly chuckles to himself and puts down the folder.

KELLY

I'm disappointed in you, Henry. I thought you had a serious proposal here. Giant robots that'll hunt and capture mutants? You call this a real solution?

GYRICH

Senator, this _is_ a real solution. This is a real possibility. The world of cybernetics has made leaps and bounds in the last few decades, and a friend of mine, Bolivar Trask, is at the forefront of that field. He's been developing a humanoid robot for years now, designed specifically for this purpose.

Kelly looks down at the open file once more.

GYRICH

The robots he's designed – these 'sentinels' – will be the heart and soul – or rather, the eyes, ears, and fists – of your Mutant Registration Act. They'll be able to track down and capture mutants who we've identified but who haven't come forward.

Kelly sits back in his chair, staring Gyrich in the eye, sizing him up, trying to determine if he is serious. He's obviously intrigued, but skeptical as well.

Gyrich sits back silently in his chair, feigning relaxation but noticeably excited by Kelly's interest.

KELLY

Alright. You've got my attention.

Kelly glances back down at the designs once more. He flips through the sheets once more, and then looks back up to Gyrich.

KELLY

They look pretty heavily armed: rockets, energy beam things, and these metal cable things you got here, too. (Looks back at the file.) These robots of yours and Mister, um, Trask pack quite a punch!

GYRICH

Very much so, Senator. They are equipped with standard non-lethal submission and apprehension weapons, and, should the need arise, even lethal ones.

KELLY

I'm sure the deadliest part of them is their price tag. I'm sure these things are going to cost a fortune! (Shakes head.) Even if I could get the public to back the MRA, I seriously doubt I can get Congress to spend a couple billion dollars on building these things.

GYRICH

Don't worry, Senator; I thought of that, too. We've already secured a wealthy sponsor, someone who's keen on this project and has the money to get Phase One started. And as for government financing, let's just say that's taken care of for now as well.

KELLY

(Smiles slightly.) I see. Is there something you know that I don't, Mister Gyrich?

GYRICH

(Hesitates nervously.) I'd prefer not to disclose my investors at this time. They'd prefer to remain silent, anonymous partners. And as for the government funding, that's classified, sir. Sorry. But rest assured; it's taken care of. Money won't be a problem, or at least, not nearly as serious a problem as you imagine.

KELLY

(Nods.) Very well. So, what is it you need from me then?

GYRICH

Only your support and endorsement, Senator. We've got the technology, and we've got the funding. All we need is the legal allowance to make our sentinels a reality.

KELLY

Legal allowance, like the Mutant Registration Act.

GYRICH

Once the MRA goes through, you'll be able to legislate the utilization of our sentinels in helping you apprehend these mutants, belligerent or no. (He pauses.) And besides, with all due respect Senator, I think you'll need us.

KELLY

(Smiles in amazement at Gyrich's audacity.) Oh really! I think you're underestimating our boys in blue, Henry. Mutants are tough creatures, that's for sure, but they all give in eventually.

GYRICH

With all due respect, sir, you know as well as I that these mutants aren't going to come forward voluntarily and expose themselves. And you also know in your heart of hearts that the police won't have the will – or the means – to bring them in forcefully, at least, not without an excessive amount of collateral damage. You're going to need more firepower to enforce this law, Senator. The only other option is to call in the National Guard on this one, and I don't think even they are equipped enough to handle this.

Kelly nods in agreement, and looks down at the file again.

KELLY

Well, Mr. Gyrich, you certainly make a good case. But I'm not prepared to authorize the deployment of giant military-grade machines on our streets and in our neighbourhoods just yet. I need to think about this one.

Gyrich closes his briefcase and keeps it on his lap.

KELLY

I mean, all these benefits you've mentioned are, well, amazing, but people are terrified enough with these mutant freaks running around. I can't imagine how they'll respond to seeing gigantic robots stomping through their cities, snatching people off the street and… (Glances at the schematic once more.) Are those rockets on their feet? Do they fly?

GYRICH

(Smiles excitedly and leans forward.) Yes! They can fly, too! Full VTOL capability, so mutants who can fly don't have anywhere to escape either!

KELLY

(Chuckles.) Wow! I can see you've really put some thought into this. But look; this isn't science fiction or a comic book, Mister Gyrich! Giant robots marching around; can you imagine what Americans will think?

GYRICH

(Leans forward.) Actually, sir, I can, if you'll bear with me. Picture it, Senator. These people are TERRIFIED of mutants. They think that, if they're not on their guard twenty four hours a day, some dirty mutie is going to kick down their door, rape their daughters and wives, kill their family dog, and burn down their house. The police are a joke, and they don't want to have to step over barbed wire to get their paper in the morning. So imagine how they'll feel when they see this huge robot, whose only goal is to apprehend mutants who, once the MRA comes into effect, are violating national law! They'll see these big, intimidating sentinels, and they'll know they're not there to hurt normal, decent, law-abiding citizens, but are there to protect them from terrorists in our midst, the very ones who nearly destroyed the Golden Gate Bridge, a national monument! (Sits back in his chair.) Frankly, sir, I think they'll feel a lot better.

Kelly looks on, intrigued but still sceptical.

GYRICH

Most importantly, Senator, it'll be physical proof the government's taking an active role and doing something about the mutant question, something BIG! At last, they'll feel, they have a government that will take serious action to protect its citizens, and they'll have YOU to thank for it!

Kelly smiles in admiration of the zeal in Gyrich's eyes.

KELLY

Well, thank you very much, Mr. Gyrich. You've certainly made an impression on me, but I'm still going to have to think about it. I assume that this file is mine to keep, and that it's got all the important information I'd want in it?

GYRICH

Precisely, Senator. The basic schematic is there, as well as our overall operations plan, equipment needed, projected timelines and all that. And, most important, costs as well as cost comparisons with other, more conventional means of law enforcement are there, too. If there's any more information you'd like, please don't hesitate to call me.

KELLY

Great, just great. Alright, I need to get back to work now. I have a meeting with the President in twenty minutes, but rest assured, you'll have an answer as soon as I've had a look at it and made a decision, either way. And I promise you, if I can get the MRA passed, I'll be looking at it very soon!

Gyrich and Kelly stand up and shake hands. Gyrich smiles, pleased with his presentation. Both shake hands.

GYRICH

Thank you, Senator Kelly. I'm looking forward to hearing from you! Have a nice day.

KELLY

You, too. Take care, Henry.

Gyrich turns and exits the room. Kelly waits for him to leave, then looks down at the design of the sentinel. He shrugs slightly, caught between genuine interest in the project and uncertainty of the outcome as well.

EXT. CREED'S HOUSE – LATE EVENING

Creed's House is a rather large and extravagant two-storey house, with an oversized driveway and front lawn lined with tall, thick trees, and a large and intimidating fence surrounding the entire property.

INT. CREED'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM – LATE EVENING

The Living Room clearly reflects the opulence the Creeds are used to. The television is seventy inches in width. It is surrounded by a ten-speaker sound system. The Room's lighting is equally elaborate. The couch is covered in black leather, as are the other pieces of furniture in the Room. There are several expensive vases with flowers around, and the wooden table has an ivory statue as the centrepiece.

GRAYDON CREED, dressed in a sweater and khakis, is sitting on his couch, leaning forward, watching intently the video footage of the Golden Gate Bridge attack on his laptop, which is set on the coffee table. His children are sitting on the floor in front of him, watching television. MRS. CREED enters the room from the kitchen and sits down beside Creed. She looks down at the laptop screen.

MRS. CREED

Are you still watching that footage?

CREED

(Shakes his head.) You know, it's truly unbelievable that this kind of stuff still happens. Our country is just infested with these things. You know, our forefathers came over here with _nothing_ on their backs. They were poor; they were wretched; they were hungry and cold, but they survived. They built cabins to live in, hunted animals and picked berries to eat, and made a life for themselves. And they didn't have government hand-outs or social security or any of that. You know how they did it? They did it by working together, not against one another. They lived together, and they made communities together. Now, over two hundred hears later, we have these…things, these social parasites, who contribute nothing to what we've built here. I mean, it's a free country. People from all over the world come here and prosper! Why is it that these muties, even the ones born here, can't get it together? And the annoying thing is that _our_ government looks the other way half the time, simply because they were "oppressed" and "disadvantaged" when they were growing up!

Creed sits back, huffs in frustration, and rubs his eyes. Mrs. Creed starts to rub his shoulder.

MRS. CREED

I know, I know. It's clear that these people don't want to be a part of our society. They're not interested in living with us; all they want to do is take what they can and destroy everything else. It's like something's not right in their heads. Maybe that's their _real_ mutation! (Laughs.)

CREED

(Smiles.) Could be. (Sighs.) I don't know what's wrong with them. (Shrugs.) Frankly, I don't care. Every day on the news, you hear about another mutant kicking in a cab or smashing through a building or something. And the police either don't have the power or the determination to go and stop them. And then, as if that wasn't bad enough, when we actually _do_ capture one of those genetic atrocities, the courts have to give them "due process", which is just such a waste of time! They're obviously guilty; I mean, the footage of them doing whatever they did is splashed all over the six o'clock news! I'm sure half of them don't even have the brain power to even understand what they're doing! It's a waste of taxpayer dollars – MY dollars – and a waste of months of court time, just to prove what the rest of the country already knew!

The children stop watching TV and turn to listen to their parents.

MRS. CREED

Well honey, look at it this way: if they go through a completely fair trial, with an impartial jury and due process and all that, at least there's nothing they can say to get out. It's not like they can accuse us of mistreating or abusing them. And _you know_ that if they tried to do that, we'd have to look into it, and then there'd be a big long, expensive investigation and all that other foolishness. We arrest them once, lock them up, and that's the end of it. _We_ hold true to _our_ principles, the principles America was built on. That's what separates us from them.

CREED

Yeah I guess you're right. But then half of them escape anyway! Our jails are designed for normal people, not these freaks! It's all just such a joke… (Shakes his head in frustration and slouches slightly in his couch.)

MRS. CREED

Did you write a blog about it on your website?

CREED

Yes of course. With something like the Golden Gate Bridge attack, of course I did. See, and that's another thing! It's not like they bombed some post office in the middle of nowhere, Nebraska. It's the Golden Gate Bridge for heaven's sake! A symbol of America, of what it means to be American! Why not just attack the Statue of Liberty, or the Lincoln Memorial? If you ask me, even allowing these muties to walk around free, to use their powers on us at will, to even exist is an offence to everything this country stands for. Just because you're born in America doesn't mean you're American! Somebody's got to put a stop to it.

MRS. CREED

Well, it's a good thing this country has people like you, honey. You're standing up for what's right. The government's forgotten what it means to be American. They've turned into a bunch of bleeding-heart lefty liberals who are more worried about protecting constitutional rights and due process than protecting Americans from terrorists. But if people like you don't stand up for the rest of us, then they're going to continue to leave us undefended against those freaks. Don't EVER doubt yourself, Graydon Creed! You're saving America, from those…things…and also from its own ignorance. You'll be America's hero!

Creed looks down at his children, who look up, wide-eyed, smiling, and affectionate.

CREED

You guys are the best! You know, I don't know what I'd do without you? (Reaches down and holds out his hand to his children, who grasp it affectionately.)

MRS. CREED

What about Senator Kelly? He said he's going to try and push through the Mutant Registration Act now, even more than he was before. Guess this Golden Gate Bridge incident got the wheels turning. That's a start, right?

CREED

Yeah. Thank God we have people like him in Washington. He's the only voice of sanity in that government right now. The MRA isn't enough, but it's a start.

MRS. CREED

Yeah it's definitely a step in the right direction. The sooner we figure out who the muties are in this country, the sooner we can figure out what to do with them.

CREED

(Smiles and puts his arm around Mrs. Creed.) Amen to that, my love.

EXT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – NIGHT

A full moon illuminates the buildings, and all is quiet, except for crickets in the surrounding fields.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - CYCLOPS AND JEAN'S BEDROOM – NIGHT

There is a king-size bed in Cyclops' and Jean's Bedroom, flanked by night stands on either side. There is a lamp on either night stand. There are two dressers, located on opposite sides of the room. On the wall opposite the bed is a large flat screen television, with an adequate but not elaborate sound system in place.

Cyclops and Jean are preparing for bed. Cyclops, still in his day clothes, is sitting at the edge of the bed, taking off his shoes and socks. Jean, in her pyjamas, is brushing her hair.

CYCLOPS

(Turns and glances at Jean.) I think the first day went alright.

JEAN

(Staring at the floor and the wall in front of her.) Yeah, it did.

CYCLOPS

I think the kids are getting settled in pretty well. Normally they feel awkward for a week or two, but this group seems to be getting along just fine.

JEAN

(Mutters indifferently.) Yeah it's great.

Cyclops stops getting changed and turns to look up at Jean, who is sitting on the bed, staring at the floor.

CYCLOPS

Jean, what's up?

JEAN

I'm just…just thinking about that Mutant Registration Act. I mean, what if that law gets passed?

CYCLOPS

It's not going to get passed. How can the government pass a law which is clearly a violation of our constitutional rights? It's not going to happen.

JEAN

(Turns and sits on the bed.) It wouldn't be the first time it's happened. Forcing people to register with the government gives them a certain amount of control. And that's what they want most: to control us!

Cyclops stands up and walks to where Jean is sitting. He sits down beside her and puts his arm around her waist.

CYCLOPS

Jean, relax. The bill – and that's all it is – is never going to get passed through Congress. It's all just a bunch of hot air. Congress will never vote it through, and even if they did, the Supreme Court will strike it down before the ink dries. Besides, for argument's sake, let's say they did pass the law. If they try and send normal cops up against mutants, they'll find out just stupid an idea this was in the first place. And as for the mutants that are out there committing crimes, well that's what we're here for.

Jean turns to look at Cyclops.

JEAN

What about Jubilation? The Friends of Humanity already have her on their RADAR, and someone leaked her information on the web. If groups like the Friends of Humanity have allies in the government, we're in serious trouble.

CYCLOPS

The Professor's working on it. Using Cerebro, he'll be able to track down where the information was leaked from. We'll find out who's giving out information on mutants and then deal with them.

JEAN

I hope so. (She pauses, thinking.) Scott, do you ever think we'll win? I mean, do you ever think we'll be accepted as regular people?

CYCLOPS

(Shrugs.) I don't know, maybe, but I don't think that's the point. As long as there's a chance, we need to keep trying. There are mutants out there like the Brotherhood and this Magneto guy who are giving mutants a bad name. And as long as they're out there, bigots the ammunition have all the reason they need to wage a political battle against us. The regular world isn't ready to deal with mutants, but we are. That's why we do what we do.

Jean smiles, and puts her head on Cyclops' shoulder.

JEAN

It's alright for us, but what about kids like Jubilation? She's been passed around from home to home, and now, as if she didn't feel unwanted enough, she's a mutant. She's living in a world that's hated her, for one reason or another, for most of her life.

CYCLOPS

Been there, done that. My orphanage was home enough. Wasn't exactly the nicest place in the world, but you learned to survive. I'm sure Jubilation's the same way. She's learned how to survive. And right now, that's the most important thing, for all of us.

Cyclops and Jean are interrupted by Professor X's voice coming through the intercom speaker on the wall above the bed on Cyclops' side.

PROFESSOR X (OVER THE PRIVATE INTERCOM)

All staff: report to the briefing room.

Cyclops and Jean look at each other, obviously tense. It is unusual for Professor X to summon the staff using the private intercom, especially in the middle of the night. They both stand up, finish getting dressed, and exit the room.

INT: X-MEN BASE - WARD ROOM – NIGHT

The circular steel-grey room is lined with computers and monitors. In the center of the room is a large circular conference table, with twelve seats. Each seat has a small monitor and keyboard embedded in the table. The centre of the table is a three-dimensional imager. Above the table is a large holographic projector. The monitors around the room have various images on them, most of them news channels. Some show footage of recent mutant attacks.

The door slides open and Cyclops and Jean step through. Inside are the other X-Men, most in their pyjamas and seated. Iceman, Polaris, and Angel are slouching in their seats, half awake. Storm is off to the side, pouring cups of coffee for everyone. Emma rubs her face in fatigue, but politely keeps quiet. Everyone is too tired to say anything, so they simply nod to say hello. As Cyclops and Jean enter and look around, Iceman yawns loudly, more than slightly irritated at being summoned. Professor X alone is still in his suit.

Cyclops and Jean sit down in their proper seats. Storm hands each a cup of steaming coffee and sits down beside Cyclops.

CYCLOPS

Thanks. (Takes a sip of coffee.)

JEAN

Thank you, Storm. (Blows gently on her cup.)

STORM

My pleasure.

PROFESSOR X

I'm sorry for waking you all. I know you've had an exhausting first full day with the children and were eager to get some sleep. However, this is important information which you should know. Using Cerebro, I've had some success in tracking down the source of the leaked information on Jubilation.

Suddenly alerted by this new development, Cyclops and Storm lean forward in their seats, and Angel and Polaris sit up from their slouching positions.

CYCLOPS

You found out who leaked the information to that website?

PROFESSOR X

No, unfortunately, but I've learned something far more disturbing. Using Cerebro, I was able to track down where the information was leaked from. What I found raised more questions than answers.

Professor X types on his keyboard. The imager materializes, showing the layout of an elaborate industrial complex. One of the buildings is highlighted.

PROFESSOR X

The source of the information was this building here, a computer and research laboratory located in the heart of a large Military Installation in New Jersey. The entire complex is heavily guarded with more than just standard security, which will make infiltration a challenge. It's more likely that someone who has regular access was able to get inside and release the information.

Professor X turns to face the rest of the team.

PROFESSOR X

But this makes it even more confusing. The government obviously has no announced agenda regarding mutants. So who in the United States military would release this information to the public, and why? More importantly, how did they obtain the information in the first place?

ANGEL

What do you mean, Professor?

PROFESSOR X

The Mutant Registration Act – the only legislation pertaining specifically to the treatment of mutants - has yet to be passed. And yet, somehow this installation has already begun compiling information on various mutants around the world. Cerebro and I were able to penetrate their computer systems, if only for a moment. I was able to collect a small manifest of the files in the database. There are dozens of mutant names on that list. What we obtained was, undoubtedly, only a fraction of the information they have already collected. It seems the government, or at least a branch of it, has already begun a database on the mutant population.

EMMA

(Leans forward in her seat.) They can't do that! Collecting private information on American citizens is unconstitutional!

ANGEL

(Looks at Emma in disbelief.) I'll be sure to write my congressman in the morning! (Looks back at Professor X.) Professor, it's clear whoever's behind this WANTS the MRA to be passed. They're just waiting for it to be official. And who knows what they'll do once that happens!

STORM

But why would they already begin gathering information, unless they were planning on using it?

POLARIS

Do you think the government is planning on launching some sort of offensive against us?

There is an awkward silence as everyone waits for answers which never come.

PROFESSOR X

I don't know, Lorna. But it is a deeply disturbing revelation to say the least. The government would only be collecting data on mutants if it was making plans to move against them, or at least wanted the data available if they ever needed to move against them in the future.

CYCLOPS

Professor, if the government and the military have already begun collecting information on mutants, isn't there anything we can do to stop them? If we try to expose them, they'll just have us arrested under the auspices of national security.

PROFESSOR X

You're right, Scott. I've given this a great deal of thought, and I can only come to one conclusion: if we allow this database to exist, our freedom as individuals is at risk. I've already contacted Beast and Morph. They're on their way home right now. We'll need their help. (Pauses, huffing and shaking his head.) I wish things had never come to this. You, my students, have been working so hard all this time to make the world a better place, not just for mutants, but all mankind. But I never thought our team – the X-Men – would be revealed to the world like this. I'd always hoped that mankind would have come to its senses before something like this happens.

JEAN

What do you mean, Professor?

PROFESSOR X

This Mutant Registration Act is only the beginning. If this law is passed, it will be the first act which curtails the rights of American citizens. It will set a dangerous precedent which can never be erased. Our greatest defence against individuals like Senator Kelly and organizations like the Friends of Humanity was our ability to conceal ourselves, to pass as normal humans. The few of us who are unable to hide our mutation have been met with ridicule and even violence. But, once we're identified under the directive of the MRA, none of us will be safe anymore. And if the military has already begun collecting files on mutants around the country, then it's possible our freedom is already in danger.

Professor X turns away for a moment, and then turns back to the group.

PROFESSOR X

All our training, all our preparation, everything I've taught you: it all now comes to this. My X-Men – my students – I have prepared you for this day, although I had hoped that it would never come. Cyclops, Jean, Angel, Iceman, my original X-Men, you've always shared my dream of a day where we would be free. Now, I must ask you to go into the field, and help bring that dream one day closer to reality. (Turns to Cyclops.) Scott, you're in command of this mission. You'll need Beast and Morph to get inside undetected; they'll be arriving this morning. In the meantime, get some sleep, and plan your operation in the morning. (Turns back towards the others.) Thank you, everyone.

Everyone except Cyclops stands up and leaves the room. Jean kisses Cyclops on the cheek, and then exits. Cyclops turns to face Professor X.

CYCLOPS

Professor, you know that we all share your dream of a free world, and that we're all committed to this mission. Just wanted to say I'm glad you have enough confidence in me to lead the team.

PROFESSOR X

But you're not sure if you'll be ready to handle it. Scott, you were my first student. You've surpassed my expectations as a student, and you've grown to be a strong and honourable leader. This will be your first real field mission, but I already know you'll perform exactly as I have expected you will. I have complete faith in your ability to command. Remember as well: you are not alone. I am as confident in Ororo to support you in your decisions as I am in you to make them. I'll use Cerebro to track your progress and give you any new information that comes my way. But, for now, get some rest. A leader's no good if he's fighting his own fatigue while fighting the enemy.

CYCLOPS

(Nods.) Thank you, Professor. I'll see you in the morning.

Cyclops stands up and leaves. Professor X frowns, knowing what will happen the next day.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – GIRLS' DORMITORY – JUBILEE AND SHADOWCAT'S DORM ROOM – NIGHT

The lamp on Jubilee's night stand is the only light on in the room. Both girls are in their pyjamas and are giggling loudly.

JUBILEE

…so he just grabbed his shirt and jumped out the window JUST as my parents got in!

The two girls laugh hysterically.

SHADOWCAT

(Laughing uncontrollably.) Oh my God! That's hilarious! Did they ever find out?

Jubilee, still laughing, shakes her head.

SHADOWCAT

(Calms down somewhat.) Well, I hope you got his number or something. You should give him a call and see what he's up to!

JUBILEE

(Calms down and shrugs.) I don't know. I mean, he liked me before…before I became a mutant. He'll probably think I'm a freak now!

Jubilee tries to shrug off the memory – and the disappointment – but is far too obviously hurt.

SHADOWCAT

Well, you never know! Maybe he'll think it's, you know, sexy! (Smiles playfully.)

JUBILEE

Nah, I don't know. I mean, I have him on Facebook and shit, but I haven't had a chance to, like, talk to him lately.

SHADOWCAT

(Excited and bouncy now.) Oh you have him on Facebook? Let me see, let me see!

Before Jubilee can respond, Shadowcat jumps up and grabs Jubilee's laptop, sitting on the desk beside her night stand. She hands it to Jubilee, who opens it and logs onto Facebook. She searches and finds her friend. Shadowcat looks on, and leans in when the proper profile page appears.

SHADOWCAT

Jason Prime. Wow he is pretty cute! (Continues to stare at the profile.)

JUBILEE

Cute? That's all you got is cute?

SHADOWCAT

(Smiles, blushing noticeably.) Well, I guess he's pretty hot.

JUBILEE

Better! He was so cool, too! (Pauses, thinking.) You know, maybe I WILL give him a call. I'll call him tomorrow night; see what he's up to. God knows I could use a little fun time.

SHADOWCAT

Yeah, um, definitely! And, in the meantime, there are a couple of boys here I want to introduce you to!

JUBILEE

(Giggles.) Oh really? You know a couple of guys who might peak my interest?

SHADOWCAT

Well, I don't know if you'll like them, but they certainly like you! (Starts giggling.)

Jubilee laughs off Shadowcat's comment, but is still blushing a little.

JUBILEE

Alright, guess I'm going to do a little meet-and-greet tomorrow then! What about you? Any cute guys on your RADAR?

SHADOWCAT

Hmmm maybe. (Giggles nervously.) There's one or two I sorta like. I'll introduce them all to you tomorrow!

Both girls start laughing again, trying not to wake anyone else up.

INT. X-MEN BASE – WARD ROOM – MORNING

It is a quarter after eight in the morning. Professor X, Cyclops, Storm, Emma, Angel, and Jean have assembled and are slowly waking up. Jean, sitting in her chair, yawns and sips her coffee. Angel, who is also seated, rubs his face and tries to wake himself up. Emma, holding her cup of coffee, walks past him, playfully poking him in the side of the head to wake him up. Cyclops and Storm stand over the central console, examining their operation layout. Professor X sits silently.

The door opens and Beast and Morph walk in.

BEAST

(Yawns.) Salutations all around. We have truly missed you all. Apologies for being absent during this year's initiation process, but the conference was most enlightening! (Excited.) The discussion of the properties of the metal known as adamantium were quite engaging! Did you know that adamantium is a refined metal, obtained through the very arduous process first beginning with the smelting a metal known as vibranium, which can only be found in large quantities in the wondrous land of Wak-

MORPH

Hey hey hey, Hank! How's about we dial it down a notch, considering these nice folks here are operating on…oh, I don't know…five hours sleep? And the tall one with the red sunglasses – you know, the one giving you that need-coffee-or-will-kill-again stare? Yeah that's the one - is about a sneeze away from giving a tonsillectomy right here. So…

BEAST

(Chuckles politely.) Apologies again. Forgive my…enthusiasm; perhaps later would be a better time to bring you all up to speed.

CYCLOPS

(Annoyed.) Perhaps. Where the hell are Bobby and Lorna? It's been fifteen minutes already! Let's get this over with!

ICEMAN

(Walks in, with Polaris behind him.) Jesus Christ, relax, poindexter! Don't get your man-panties in a bunch! Not all of us can just put in a fresh set of batteries and go, go, go! Fuck! Where's the coffee?

CYCLOPS

It's over there. Mission briefing started at eight. It's now eight fifteen. If you can't handle getting up on time-

ICEMAN

(Mimics Cyclops, but in a whiny tone.) Mission briefing started at eight. It's now eight fifteen. If you can't handle getting up on time…

CYCLOPS

That's what I thought. It's all a joke to you, one big fat fucking joke! (Glances at Professor X.) Excuse my language, Professor, but Bobby clearly isn't cut out for this-

ICEMAN

(Screaming.) ENOUGH ALREADY! I DON'T NEED YOUR SHIT AT THIS TIME OF THE MORNING-

PROFESSOR X

Enough, both of you! Scott, let it go.

Cyclops, shocked by Professor X's response, looks straight at him.

CYCLOPS

Are you kidding me? He saunters in here fifteen minutes late while the rest of us are kept here waiting? What, the rest of us don't have other things to do?

ICEMAN

I swear to God, you say one more fucking word about us being late-

STORM

The Professor said enough!

Both Cyclops and Iceman calm down. Iceman huffs and continues getting coffee for Polaris and himself.

POLARIS

(Smiles awkwardly.) Um, good morning everyone!

STORM

(Huffs.) It is early in the morning for all of us. So let us make this briefing as quick as possible, so that we may all get going.

Cyclops scowls at Iceman for a moment, but then turns back to the rest of the group.

CYCLOPS

This is strictly black ops, a class one infiltration operation, similar to corporate espionage. We'll begin just after sundown. We'll land outside the compound. Hank, you'll be responsible for wiping their systems of all files pertaining to mutants. Kevin, Lorna, and… (Sighs.) …Bobby, you're going with him. You'll be his eyes and ears. You'll also be responsible for destroying any hard copies. The rest of us will be eyes and ears on the perimeter. The operation turns hot, signal and we'll send in the cavalry.

STORM

This is a low-risk engagement activity. If all goes well, there should be minimal interaction with indigenous elements. Invisibility is our primary operating practice here; do whatever is necessary to avoid detection.

BEAST

Inquiry: what if I, for whatever reason, am unable to eliminate the relevant files?

CYCLOPS

Destroy them, by any means necessary. If that means burning the whole building down, do it.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – NIGHT

All is silent at the School, at least on the surface.

INT. X-MEN BASE – MAIN CORRIDOR - NIGHT

The X-Men walk down the Corridor towards the Main Hangar. The Corridor is immaculate. The navy-blue walls are lit by a sophisticated lighting system embedded in the walls and ceiling. The blue-tiled floor is spotless. They are all in full uniform. Cyclops is wearing a full body suit with an attached cowl which extends over his head and connects his visor. Storm's uniform has a black cape which attaches at the base of her neck, and is connected to both her wrists. Rather than wearing the combat boots, she is wearing high-heeled boots. Beast's uniform consists of a black leather one-piece body suit with shortened sleeves and pant legs. He has no gloves and is also barefoot. Everyone else is wearing a black body suit with a collar that sits high on the neck. On either side of the collar is a large, red, 'X' inside a circle – the symbol of the X-Men. Jean, stressing function rather than appearance, has tied her hair back in a messy ponytail, while Emma and Storm had opted to let their hair down completely. Polaris, wishing to not appear like an emerald target against the night, has put on a tuque to cover her hair. Emma, like Storm, has taken her outfit one step further and is also wearing high heels. The back of Angel's uniform has been specifically modified to allow unhindered movement of his wings.

Cyclops walks towards the doors to the Main Hangar. Beast is walking beside him, adjusting a backpack he is wearing. The other X-Men follow behind the two.

CYCLOPS

Never thought we'd be testing out these uniforms. (Glances at Beast.) How's yours fit?

BEAST

A trifle snug across the chest, but undoubtedly it will serve its purpose. I'm certain I will 'break it in'. Again, my sincerest apologies for missing the opening day of the school. I would have very much liked to meet the new children during the introductions.

CYCLOPS

Don't worry about it, Hank. From what you've told us, it sounds like a worthwhile trip. Anything exciting happen?

BEAST

Much, actually! We listened to several absolutely astounding presentations on new breakthroughs in scientific and technological advancement. In fact, one Doctor Cornelius made an intriguing discovery about-

MORPH

(Adjusts his gloves.) Hank, trust me when I say that I mean this with all the love in the world: what you're talking about is about as exciting as watching a rerun of grass growing. And take my word for it, not as much balls-to-the-wall action the second time around!

BEAST

(Unfazed by Morph's sarcasm.) Oh! In that case, Canada was as beautiful and stimulating as it always is. However, we did have a minor incident at a bar the night before we left. However, we met a very helpful gentleman who aided us in diffusing the situation.

CYCLOPS

Was this about you two being mutants?

MORPH

Not us, specifically, but yeah, the general idea was about those damn dirty muties.

CYCLOPS

I guess bigotry knows no boundaries. As long as the two of you are alright.

INT. X-MEN BASE – MAIN HANGAR - NIGHT

The Main Hangar is a huge corridor, stretching over a mile in the distance. At the near end is a large jet – a Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird. However, this Blackbird has had several personal modifications made to it. It is a large, twin-engine stealth VTOL jet, capable of a top speed of Mach 9.3 when the booster rocket towards the rear is activated. Parked behind it are several smaller double-seated flyers. Like the Blackbird, they are black VTOL flyers. The deck is fully paved asphalt and perfectly clean, with running lights identical to those found on proper airport runways.

The doors to the Main Hangar slide open. The brilliant LED lights which run along the ceiling power up, illuminating the entire runway. The heavy doorframe at the end is ringed with red LED lights.

Everyone walks up the ramp, located along the side of the jet, and enters. As he enters, Iceman, who is wearing headphones, is humming the theme song to the 1992 X-Men television series.

INT. BLACKBIRD - NIGHT

Inside the cockpit are two large seats at the front for the pilot and co-pilot. At the front of the cabin are a dozen seats for passengers. Behind them and along the walls are additional seats which can be pulled down into position, should the need arise. The walls towards the midsection of the Blackbird's cabin are also lined with computers and monitors, similar to a military AWAC, but even more complex. At the rear of the Blackbird is a surprisingly sophisticated medical area, equipped with a fully stocked medicine cabinet up top, a cabinet filled with medical equipment on the bottom, two full beds, and several emergency machines, such as a respirator and a heart monitor.

Cyclops sits in the pilot's seat, and Storm sits in the co-pilot's position. Each puts on their headsets. Everyone else sits down and buckles in.

As Beast sits down, Iceman sits down on the opposite side of the aisle, still humming. Beast leans over and taps him. Iceman pulls off one headphone and leans towards Beast.

BEAST

What are you listening to?

ICEMAN

Just a song to pump myself up. Gonna rock this mission!

Beast smiles and nods in understanding. Iceman puts back on his headphone and continues strapping himself in.

CYCLOPS

Commencing pre-ignition sequence. (Flicks several switches.) Primary ignition online. All systems nominal.

The sound of the jet engines powering up can be heard all around them.

STORM

Confirmed. (Flicks several switches near her.) Hangar door locks disengaged. Auto-release online.

CYCLOPS

(Turns head halfway towards the others.) Strap yourselves in. We're taking off.

MORPH

Punch it! (Giggles at Jean.) Always wanted to say that…and not have people look at me weird.

Jean looks at Morph weird. Cyclops gently pushes the throttle forward.

INT. X-MEN BASE – MAIN HANGAR - NIGHT

The Blackbird's jet engines power up, and the jet slowly begins to move forward off its turntable platform. It quickly picks up speed as it races towards the bay doors.

INT. BLACKBIRD - NIGHT

STORM

V-one.

CYCLOPS

Acknowledged. Rotate.

INT. X-MEN BASE – MAIN HANGAR - NIGHT

As the jet approaches the edge of the runway, it trips a signal which opens the bay doors. At once, the red lights begin flashing, the doors slide open, and the jet soars out.

EXT. CLIFF - NIGHT

The Main Hangar runway exits out the side of a Cliff. Immediately outside of the doors is the sheer Cliff, leading down to a rocky and tumultuous coastline. Once the Blackbird clears the runway, it dips slightly, but quickly recovers. The doors, covered on the outside with rock perfectly matching the rock face of the cliff, close and seal themselves.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – GIRLS' DORMITORY – JUBILEE AND SHADOWCAT'S DORM ROOM – NIGHT

Jubilee and Shadowcat stop giggling as they feel a slight rumble from beneath them. They look at each other, confused.

JUBILEE

You feel that?

SHADOWCAT

(Nods.) Earthquake?

Jubilee shrugs, indifferent.

EXT. BLACKBIRD - NIGHT

The Blackbird soars off into the night, with the Moon on the horizon.

EXT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – NIGHT

The Military Installation is located in an otherwise unoccupied area of New Jersey. Surrounded by a dense treeline on all sides, it is the ideal place for a secret military facility.

The Blackbird silently touches down a half kilometre away.

INT. BLACKBIRD – NIGHT

Cyclops switches off all the engines, while Storm secures the jet.

EXT. BLACKBIRD – NIGHT

Once the engines are off, the door opens and the ramp slides down onto the park grass.

INT. BLACKBIRD - NIGHT

Everyone unbuckles their seatbelts and exits. Iceman pulls off his headphones and delicately puts them in the chair beside him. He turns to Beast and roughly grabs his arm.

ICEMAN

LET'S DO THIS! (Leaps excitedly from his seat.)

EXT. BLACKBIRD - NIGHT

There is a dense forest between the Blackbird and the perimeter. Cyclops leads the team silently through the forest towards the perimeter. Storm, Angel, Beast, and Jean follow in close formation behind him, flanking on either side. They move with the caution and situational awareness of a squadron of Green Berets, constantly watching for signs of surveillance or foreign motion around them. Iceman, Polaris, Morph, and Emma bring up the rear. Polaris and Iceman are more nervous, walking timidly along the path of dirt and crunchy leaves. Emma and Morph, clearly not in the mood to play soldier, calmly walk along the path between the two subgroups. As they reach the edge of the forest, Cyclops stops. He raises his hand, indicating to the others to halt. Storm quickly scurries up to him.

CYCLOPS

(Whispers.) Storm, we need some cover.

STORM

(Quiet.) Then you shall have it, as blinding and elusive as the morning fog.

Storm's pupils and irises turn to white, and she waves her hands in the direction of base. From the ground rises up a thick cloud of fog, which gently and silently rolls in on the base.

CYCLOPS

Stay close.

Cyclops the infrared scan mode on his visor. Cautiously, he begins walking forward. He pauses, sensing he is alone. He looks back, and remembers he had ordered the team to halt, which they did, but not to follow. He motions for them to advance behind him, which they do. With the fog ahead of them, the X-Men, crouching and led by Cyclops, approach the perimeter fence. Directly above them are a rotating surveillance camera and a yellow solid light.

They all kneel in front of the fence. Cyclops looks up to examine the height of the fence, then looks around to see where the guards are. His visor highlights several heat signatures in humanoid form moving in recognizable patrolling patters around the compound. It also indicates each one's distance, in metres, on a display to the right of the image. The closest soldier is one hundred metres away. Cyclops points to Beast and motions him to approach, which he does.

CYCLOPS

(Whispers.) Beast, hoist Morph over the fence. Iceman, Polaris, go with them. You brought your computer, Beast?

BEAST

(Whispers.) Of course, Scott- err, Cyclops. Apologies; I am fully prepared.

CYCLOPS

(Whispers.)Then get going. Remember: get in, wipe the computers, burn all files, and get out. Nothing fancy. Good hunting. Com remains open, but radio silence unless breach is imminent. The cavalry's here if you need it.

BEAST

(Whispers.) Much obliged, Sc- Cyclops, and with a small degree of intrepidity and a large degree of luck, we won't. We shall return with all immediate haste.

Beast picks up Morph and gently lobs him over the fence. Morph lands roughly, stumbling forward and falling to his knees. He does his best to keep quiet, stifling any screams. Beast then leaps over the fence and lands with ease beside Morph.

MORPH

(Whispers loudly.) Thanks for the slingshot, Beast! And thanks for paying for my reconstructive knee surgery when this is all done!

Polaris waves her hands and begins to levitate. Delicately, she glides over the fence and touches down in front of Morph as he stands up and brushes himself off.

MORPH

(Whispers loudly.) Okay. You suck, too, alright?

A white aura envelopes Iceman, and his body turns an icy white. A layer of ice covers his uniform, matching his skin. Iceman points to the ground, and a plate of ice forms instantly. Iceman steps onto the plate, which turns into a belt, leading over the fence. He rides it, going over the fence and to the other side. Hearing Morph's complaining, once Iceman lands, he jumps off artistically and presents himself before Morph.

MORPH

(Whispers loudly.) Okay, seriously?! Hate you all right now!

CYCLOPS

(Whispers loudly.) Hey! Quit the chatter and move! On the double!

MORPH

(Whispering.) Yeesh! When did he turn into the Führer?

ICEMAN

(Whispering.) My guess is about three and a half seconds after his balls dropped.

Morph and Iceman giggle to each other, until Polaris slaps them both across the shoulders. They quickly regain their composure and start running towards one of the buildings.

The area around the building is dark, except for a light hanging over the front door. The sign above the door leading inside says 'Guard Command.' Beast, Iceman, and Polaris crouch down against the wall, while Morph looks in the window on the door.

MORPH

(Whispers.) Pardon me for a moment. I need to change into something more comfortable. (Smiles.)

Beast hands him a small syringe. Morph smiles and hides it in his hand, then quietly opens the door and sneaks in.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – GUARD COMMANDER'S OFFICE - NIGHT

The Guard Commander's Office is simple. There is a single desk, along with a large console. Along the wall are over two dozen monitors, showing various areas inside the compound.

The Guard Commander is reading a book and not paying any attention. Morph sneaks up behind him and injects the syringe into the back of his neck. The Guard Commander jumps slightly, but quickly loses consciousness. He slumps into his seat, dropping his book to the floor.

MORPH

Nighty night! Tisk tisk, sleeping on the job. I should report you, you know. (Giggles.) Looks like it's lights out for you.

Morph's skin and uniform begin to shift, and he transforms his image to that of the Guard Commander. Morph (as the Guard Commander) pushes the wheeled chair with the real Guard Commander on it to the side of the room and starts typing into the console. On the computer's monitor, the words "SURVEILLANCE DISENGAGED" appear and begin to flash.

MORPH (AS GUARD COMMANDER)

And now it's lights out for everyone else!

Morph (as the Guard Commander) types in a few more commands into the keyboard, then turns and runs for the door.

EXT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – NIGHT

There are search lights patrolling the area around the Main Computer Room, but the four X-Men easily manoeuvre around them. Iceman and Morph run up to the door, taking care to be as quiet as possible. Beast then runs up behind them. He quickly kneels and takes off his backpack. He pulls out several small tools and starts picking the lock.

ICEMAN

(Whispers loudly, looks around nervously.) Come on, Beast! Hurry up! I'm missing UFC!

BEAST

(Whispers.) Though I am always in haste, I am never in a hurry. (The lock on the door releases, and the door opens.)

Beast motions for Morph (as the Guard Commander) to proceed while he collects his equipment. Morph (as the Guard Commander) turns and walks inside, while Polaris and Iceman stand guard.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – MAIN COMPUTER ROOM – NIGHT

The Main Computer Room has a series of sophisticated monitors and interfaces along two of the walls. On the third is a large, closed filing cabinet. The center of the room is filled by six rows of multiple huge CPUs. Two guards are seated at the main computer. Both look bored: one has his feet on the counter, while the other is playing on a PSP.

GUARD 1

(Groans, annoyed.) This job is bullshit. I'm so friggin' bored! What the hell time is it anyway?

GUARD 2

(Remains focused on his PSP game.) You kidding me? This is the sweetest post ever! We do sweet-fuck-all, and get paid a pretty decent salary for it! What more could you want? (Pauses his game and looks at Guard 1.) Why don't you get a book or something if you're so friggin' bored?

MORPH (AS GUARD COMMANDER)

Why don't you take your feet off MY friggin' desk?

The guards, somewhat startled, sheepishly turn and, but upon seeing Morph (as the Guard Commander), leap to their feet and stand at attention.

GUARD 1

Sir! Sorry, sir! We were just-

MORPH (AS GUARD COMMANDER)

Being smart-ass motherfuckers? (Waves them off.) At ease, men. It's a slow night. Go on a break for a half hour. Get a coffee or something. I'll cover here.

The two guards look at each other, uncertain of how to respond.

GUARD 1

Are you certain, sir? It's really no problem…

MORPH (AS GUARD COMMANDER)

Yeah it's alright. Between sitting at my desk and strolling this place, I'm bored as shit, too. Go get some coffee and take a walk for a bit. Be back at quarter after.

GUARD 1

Yes, sir! (The two men pick up their rifles and march out of the room.)

EXT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – NIGHT

The guards step out of the door and exit the building.

The fog Storm created smothers everything, even the light coming from overhead. Both guards cautiously stumble forward, feeling their way out.

GUARD 2

Aw you serious? What the hell is this?

GUARD 1

Come on. Let's go. I gotta piss.

As the two guards stumble away, Beast, who had been quietly hanging on the light fixture above the door, leaps down. He looks up and motions for Polaris to descend to the ground, which she does. Iceman climbs down the platform and drops down. The three step inside, and Beast gingerly closes the door.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – MAIN COMPUTER ROOM – NIGHT

Morph (as the Guard Commander) is watching the monitors when the others approach.

BEAST

This is astounding! I'm pleased to see my taxpayer dollars are being put to such professional use, albeit for purposes which are dubious at best.

Morph stands up and, turning to face the others, transforms back to his regular form.

MORPH

What took you guys? Stopped for a snack?

ICEMAN

Could use one. My stomach's growling.

MORPH

You know, I saw a vending machine around the corner. You wanna grab something?

ICEMAN

Hey, they got any chips? I've been craving chips for, like, two hours now! Hank, you gotta put a snack compartment in the Blackbird or something.

BEAST

(Still examining all the equipment in the room.) I concur. A salty or savoury treat would be most enjoyable at this time, a reward for successful penetration of this installation.

Iceman and Morph start giggling.

ICEMAN

Penetration…

BEAST

I was only referring to the hasty entrance, and, hopefully, the speedy departure-

POLARIS

Boys, this is fascinating, but let's wipe this place and get out of here. Hank, if you can't crack the computer, let me know. I'll just fry the entire system!

ICEMAN

(Starts walking towards the filing cabinet.) Lorna, why don't you just fry it right now?

POLARIS

I could, but that would probably trip the alarm. I really don't want to have to fight our way out of here.

Iceman shrugs and looks around. Meanwhile, Beast takes off his backpack and pulls out his computer. He turns his computer on and hooks it into the main computer interface.

MORPH

While Hank plays with his toys, we'd better do some shredding. (Turns and starts walking to the filing cabinet at the back.)

Iceman winks and nods, Morph meets him at the filing cabinet. Morph pulls on the first drawer, but it is locked. He keeps pulling, but harder and with more frustration. Polaris walks up to the cabinet and examines it.

POLARIS

Let me at it.

Iceman backs away, towards Beast, as Polaris points her hands at the filing cabinet and concentrates. The cabinet begins to vibrate, gently at first, but then more roughly. After a few moments, one by one, each of the locks on the cabinet unlocks, and several doors slide open.

POLARIS

See? Nothing to it.

MORPH

(Smiling.) Looks like we're open for business!

Both Morph and Polaris step forward and start yanking out files.

BEAST

(Gasps.) Oh…my!

Iceman hears Beast and turns to him. Beast is wide-eyed, his jaw open. He looks terrified. Iceman leans down to see what Beast sees on his computer.

ICEMAN

What is it, Hank? What'd you find?

Beast says nothing, but points to the screen. Iceman looks at it, and his jaw drops as well.

ICEMAN

You can't be serious. Jesus…

BEAST

(Solemn and despondent.) Sadly, I'm afraid so, my friend.

ICEMAN

Can you make a copy?

BEAST

I believe so. I do not believe I can access the files though, not with this equipment anyway.

ICEMAN

Get what you can, Hank. The Professor's going to want to see this.

Beast hastily gets to work, downloading the data onto his computer.

EXT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – NIGHT

The dense fog continues to blanket the entire Installation, making it impossible for anything more than two metres away to be seen. The remaining X-Men wait outside the fence around the compound. Cyclops monitors the inside of the camp with the binocular vision mode on his visor.

CYCLOPS

Oh oh.

Through his visor, Cyclops notices several security guards, holding their rifles in the ready position, emerging from the far wing and jogging in the direction of the building where Beast and the others are working. Two jeeps, loaded with heavily-armed soldiers, also speed off in that direction.

CYCLOPS

(Turns slightly towards Storm.) I think they might have tripped the alarm.

Angel looks up and notices at the security light at the top of the fence, which has gone from a solid yellow to a flashing red.

ANGEL

Cyclops, look!

Cyclops looks up at the light.

CYCLOPS

We got trouble. Let's move.

Cyclops looks towards the camera and pushes a button on the thumb of his glove. His visor opens up, and fires a thin burst of ruby red energy at the camera overhead, destroying it instantly.

CYCLOPS

Storm, blanket the entire complex with fog. If any other troops are coming in from elsewhere, I don't want them to see anything. Angel, go with her. You're on point, so keep an eye out. Send updates on new players. Everyone else, get ready to move.

STORM

They will never know we were here.

Storm's eyes turn white again and she summons a heavy wisp of wind to lift her up. Meanwhile, Angel spreads his wings and turns around. He starts to run and flaps his wings, lifting him off the ground. Together, they soar overhead as the fog intensifies.

CYCLOPS

Jean, hoist us over the fence.

Jean nervously looks at the others and concentrates.

Slowly, awkwardly, the three remaining X-Men glide over the fence and land gently on the ground. As soon as they land, Cyclops starts running. Jean and Emma follow in close pursuit. Cyclops puts his hand to the earpiece, concealed beneath his cowl and visor.

CYCLOPS

Beast, we got hostiles incoming! Evac now! I repeat…

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – MAIN COMPUTER ROOM – NIGHT

CYCLOPS (VIA RADIO)

…we got hostiles incoming! Evac now!

POLARIS

(Alarmed.) Shit! They're coming? Here?

Beast, now feeling rushed, types quickly to upload the virus.

BEAST

Acknowledged. We are nearly finished.

Beast stops typing and turns to look at the other X-Men, who have started a fire in the center of the room and are tossing the hard copies into it. The smoke detectors have been covered with ice, which is being closely monitored and reapplied by Iceman. Morph pulls out the files from the last cabinet and tosses them into the fire.

MORPH

That's the last of them. You done there, Hank?

BEAST

Je suis fini! (Hastily packs up his computer, stands, and heads to the door.)

Morph, Polaris, and Iceman start to head to the door leading to the corridor, where Beast is waiting, when he hears the sound of keys going into the exit door. Instinctively, Beast stretches out his arm to block the others, and then pushes them back into the room.

BEAST

Watch out!

Several soldiers step into the corridor, raise their energy weapons, and fire before Beast can close the door. Their shots, brilliant beams of energy, soar through the air, lighting up the corridor and showering the floor with sparks. Some of the blasts hit the walls in the corridor, leaving scorching burn marks. Others fly through the doorway before the door can close, leaving burn marks on the filing cabinet and the wall. The X-Men spin away from the doorway, their backs to the wall.

MORPH

(Sighs.) They're using plasma weapons. Great.

POLARIS

(Noticeably agitated.) Well, that's better than bullets, right?

MORPH

Maybe. Still hurts like a bitch, I imagine, and the downside is that they never run out of ammo!

POLARIS

Oh, I see. Great.

BEAST

Wait here, but be ready to run.

Beast turns towards the door and leaps into the air, jumping from wall to wall and floor to ceiling, dodging the incoming fire. The forward soldiers try to shoot Beast down, but the darkness of the corridor conceals Beast well enough. Iceman notices no more shots heading in their direction. He turns and faces the soldiers, who are focused on hitting Beast.

ICEMAN

Chill out, foot patrol!

Iceman points down the corridor and shoots a thick cloud of hail towards the soldiers. The hail soars through the air, crashing into the soldiers. Some are thrown against the wall; they slump to the floor, injured, unconscious, and disarmed. Others are sent flying through the door and outside. Beast jumps through the door and leaps into the air, out of sight.

MORPH

An ice pun? Really?

ICEMAN

Not my fault your power sucks. Come on! Time to bail!

Iceman and the others start running for the door, when several more soldiers appear. They immediately draw their weapons and fire. Iceman swiftly waves his hands, throwing up an ice shield, but the soldiers' weapons' fire split it in half. Iceman is knocked to the floor by ice shrapnel.

One of the energy rifle shots hits Polaris in the stomach. She screams in pain, stumbles backwards, and falls into Morph, who catches her and pulls her aside. Energy blasts ricochet all around them.

MORPH

(Clutching Polaris.) BOBBY! LORNA'S BEEN HIT! WE NEED COVER!

Iceman cleans the ice off his uniform and looks at Polaris. His jaw drops.

ICEMAN

LORNA! NO!

Iceman immediately creates a thick wall of ice, separating the X-Men from the soldiers, with the exception of a small hole. The soldier's blasts continue to hit the wall, but the ice wall is holding. Iceman turns and, transforming back to his normal appearance, crawls to Polaris, rudely pushing Morph aside to hold her. Polaris, clutching her stomach, is wincing in pain, tears in her eyes. Iceman grabs her and clutches her tightly, one hand on top of hers, holding the wound on her stomach.

ICEMAN

(Clutches Polaris nervously.) Lorna, baby, come on! It's nothing, really. Listen baby, you're going to be fine, but we gotta get out of here. So, so…

MORPH

(Puts his hand to his earpiece.) Scott, we're pinned down in the Computer Room! Beast is outside. I don't know where he went.

CYCLOPS (VIA RADIO)

We're on our way. Stay put! CYCLOPS out!

MORPH

(Nods nervously.) No worries about that! We're getting the royal treatment here! Sorry! Um, see you soon! (Turns to Iceman.) Bobby! Hold off those troops!

MORPH (OFF CAMERA)

I'll take care of Lorna! (Puts his hand on Iceman's shoulder.)

ICEMAN

(Rips his shoulder from under Morph's hand.) YOU take care of those troops! Can't you see Lorna's hurt? She needs me!

Several blasts ricochet around them. Iceman and Morph shield their faces from the sparks.

ICEMAN

FUCK OFF!

MORPH

And how exactly am I supposed to hold them off? Bobby, if you don't get us out of here, we're all dead, including Lorna!

POLARIS

(Wincing in pain.) Bobby, please!

Iceman, furious, scowls contemptuously at Morph, but then hands her to him. Iceman turns and runs to the small window and puts his right hand on the ice wall, reinforcing it from weapons fire. Instantly, the wall begins to thicken and heal itself. His other hand starts firing ice pellets at the soldiers through a small window he made. Several of the ice pellets hit the soldiers in the chest and face, knocking them to the floor and driving them outside. Some of the ones closer to the exterior back away cautiously, but keep their weapons up.

Iceman turns and helps Morph get Polaris to her feet. Once she is up, Iceman wraps her right arm over his shoulder, and Morph wraps her left arm around his.

Together, the three head through the door. With his free hand, Iceman continues firing at any soldiers which appear.

ICEMAN

(Firing ice pellets at the soldiers.) YEAH? YOU LIKE THAT? COME ON, ASSHOLES! LET'S SEE WHAT YOU GOT!

MORPH

Bobby, where's Hank?

ICEMAN

Hey! Code names, remember! BEAST took off out the door. How's Lorna?

MORPH

We need to get her to the Blackbird. She needs medical attention! What happened to code names?

ICEMAN

Sons of bitches. If anything happens to her…

EXT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – MAIN COMPUTER ROOM - NIGHT

Iceman and Morph, hoisting Polaris, step out of the building, where six soldiers are waiting, weapons raised, screaming at them to surrender.

MORPH

(Looks around.) Crap.

As the soldiers close in, Beast leaps down from the roof, roaring and howling. Beast knocks the first two soldiers down, and grabs the third. The other three soldiers turn and open fire. Beast throws the third soldier at the other three, knocking them to the ground. One of the first guards knocked down raises his weapon and fires, hitting Beast in the arm. Beast howls in pain and flips backwards to avoid further fire. Beast jumps into the air and lands on the firing soldier. He grabs the weapon from the soldier's hand and hurls it away, growling and snarling.

Meanwhile, Iceman points his hand at the pile of soldiers. Instantly, a sheath of ice covers the soldiers, entombing their entire bodies, except their faces, in ice and pinning them to the ground.

ICEMAN

Okay, this isn't fun anymore! We need to get the hell out of here!

BEAST

(Wincing in pain and clutching his arm.) I wholeheartedly concur. An expedient departure would be most preferable.

ICEMAN

Yeah, what you said…

Iceman, still holding onto Polaris, points at the ground and begins to form an ice belt.

ICEMAN

Time to slide on out of here!

The belt extends, and Iceman, holding Polaris and Morph, begin to move along it. Beast, still clutching his arm, jumps onto the back. Together, they begin to head in the direction of their entry point.

As they travel along Iceman's ice sheet, a cannon from somewhere behind them fires. A large energy blast hits the base of the ice sheet, exploding, and sending the four X-Men flying.

Beast lands on his injured arm, howling in pain and rolling about. Iceman lands on his side. Before he can react, Polaris lands on top of him, screaming and crying. They tumble a few metres; Iceman does his best to protect Polaris, but loses her in the fall.

ICEMAN

LORNA!

Iceman quickly sits up and crawls towards Polaris, who is doubled over in pain.

Morph is thrown through the air, landing flat on his back. Wincing and rocking, Morph coughs and spits up blood. Dazed, he slowly rolls onto his front and, spitting blood onto the ground, looks up. In front of Morph are the other three X-Men, all seated on the ground, before at least a dozen armed soldiers, as well as four jeeps and three tanks. Several dozen guards stand beside the tanks. All have their weapons aimed squarely at the X-Men.

MORPH

And…(cough) I thought…this was going to be…(cough) boring. (Wipes the blood from his lip.)

The infantry slowly move in, while the tanks stand ready. Before they can make any moves, the sound of a tremendous concussive energy blast from behind one of the buildings catches their attention. A radiant red energy beam coming from somewhere around the corner of a neighbouring building slices the top off the nearest tank. The cannon flies off the tank body and bounces along the ground as the rest of the tank shudders and bursts into flames. As the soldiers scramble out of the first tank, a second energy blast punches a hole in the middle tank, and knocks it into the third tank, and tossing them both out of the way.

Cyclops, Jean, and Emma run up from around the corner. The other soldiers turn and open fire. Cyclops grabs the two women and pulls them back behind a building just as dozens of energy blasts ricochet off the wall. Sparks fly as the energy blasts smash into the wall. Some of the blasts wiz past the corner.

CYCLOPS

EMMA!

EMMA

Hang on!

Emma closes her eyes and concentrates. Within seconds, the soldiers turn and look at each other, terrified. From the perspective of each of the soldiers, each of their comrades has suddenly transformed into a green, snarling, drooling, leather-skinned lizard. The lizard-soldier snarls and hisses, its red salivating tongue protruding and dangling from its mouth, its yellow and black eyes staring straight at the soldier. All of the guards scream and fire at each other, hitting each other in the chest. They all drop instantly.

MORPH

Cyclops! (Coughs.) Give us…a hand!

Cyclops, upon hearing the cessation of weapons fire, looks around the corner and sees what happened.

CYCLOPS

Emma, what did you do?

Emma, with a seductive smile, walks past Cyclops and around the corner towards the injured X-Men. Cyclops and Jean follow.

EMMA

I made them believe each of the other soldiers was a mutant who was about to attack them. They took care of themselves for us.

CYCLOPS

Was that really necessary? Are they even alive?

EMMA

If they're not, then they shouldn't have had their weapons set to 'kill' anyway. Whatever they got, it serves them right.

JEAN

But Emma, there were easier ways. You could've made them think they were asleep, or-

EMMA

The two of you can continue arguing about this… (Helps Iceman with Polaris) …but I personally would like to get out of here.

Cyclops runs to Morph and helps him to his feet.

CYCLOPS

Can you walk? (Morph, still coughing, nods.) Let's go then.

Above their heads, Storm descends from the sky.

STORM

I'm afraid it's too late for that. We have troops approaching from all directions, supported by more heavy artillery approaching from the north. We must retreat at once.

Angel lands on the roof of the nearby building.

ANGEL

We've got gun ships approaching from the south. ETA: five minutes, tops. We need to get out of here, NOW!

CYCLOPS

Confirmed. Mission completed. All units: evac at once. Angel, get Polaris to the Blackbird.

Angel jumps off the roof and gently glides to the ground beside Storm. He collapses his wings and runs towards Polaris and Iceman.

CYCLOPS

Storm, take Beast. Get her stabilized, then prepare the Blackbird for take-off. The rest of us will follow on foot. Execute!

Angel runs beside Iceman, who picks up Polaris. As Angel reaches to him for her, Iceman backs away.

ICEMAN

Screw you, fly boy! She's coming with me!

ANGEL

I can get her there faster, Bobby! Give her to me!

ICEMAN

I've watched you fly; you'll probably drop her or crash into a tree or something!

ANGEL

Bobby-

CYCLOPS

Iceman! We don't have time for this; give her to him!

POLARIS

(Dizzy.) Bobby, please!

Iceman hesitates, still angry, but then hands Polaris over to Angel.

ICEMAN

Fine! I want to come, too. Let me jump on your back or something.

ANGEL

(Picks up Polaris.) Can't take the weight of the two of you, Bobby. I'll get her to the med bed. Hank will be there. He'll take care of her.

POLARIS

It's ok, Bobby. I'll be alright. See you at home.

Despite her pain, Polaris winks playfully at Iceman, to alleviate his worry and guilt. Iceman nods reluctantly and backs away. Angel turns, carrying Polaris, starts to run, and takes off. At the same time, Storm creates a gust of wind which picks both her and Beast up, and the four head off.

CYCLOPS

Iceman, get us out of here!

Cyclops, Jean, Emma, and Morph run up to Iceman, who transforms and begins forming a belt of ice. As soon as the ice belt forms, the other X-Men jump on, and start moving out. Before the troops can reach them, Iceman, with the other grounded X-Men, slides over the fence and away from the complex. As they flee, they notice several military jeeps, overturned and burning. Further away, the X-Men see several downed military helicopters, also burning. Not only is the helicopter burning, but through the flames, it is visibly clear that the hull of the helicopter has been crushed inwards in several places. There are no soldiers visible.

Iceman stops his ice sheet at once, nearly knocking everyone else off.

ICEMAN

Whoa! What the hell happened here? Looks like someone put the squeeze on these guys!

JEAN

Was there another battle?

CYCLOPS

Maybe, but who else was here, and who could do this to an entire division? (Puts his finger to his earpiece.) Storm, Angel, we're en route to the Blackbird. We've come across what looks like a division of troops, but they've been completely neutralized. Any idea what happened? Did you do this?

STORM (VIA RADIO)

Negative. We did not see this during our initial sweep. This must have happened while we were at the compound.

ANGEL (VIA RADIO)

Scott, we gotta move! The troops have already reached the base. They'll be on us any second!

CYCLOPS

Acknowledged. We're nearly at the Blackbird. Code names, people!

Iceman starts up again. Bobbing and weaving through the trunks, the ground X-Men traveling with Iceman arrive at the Blackbird. Iceman jumps off, transforms back to his human image, and sprints up the ramp and into the plane. Cyclops, Jean, and Emma jump off and follow.

CYCLOPS

Initiate final takeoff procedure. Wheels up in twenty seconds!

INT. BLACKBIRD – NIGHT

The gentle hum of the engines powering up can be heard, alongside the sound from the cockpit of switches being flicked, where Storm and Angel are busy powering up the jet and going through the pre-flight checklist.

Iceman runs straight to the rear, where Beast, his arm wrapped in bandage, is monitoring Polaris, who is lying on one of the medical beds.

Emma and Jean climb aboard, sit down, and buckle up. Morph straps into the seats behind them.

Jean glances at Emma, who is too busy strapping herself in to notice. She is worried about Emma's attitude and behaviour on this mission.

Cyclops, the last one aboard, runs up the ramp.

ICEMAN

Lorna! Lorna!

Iceman sees Polaris lying in the medical bed, unconscious. Worried and terrified, he turns to Beast, who is wearing a bandage on his arm.

ICEMAN

What's the word, Hank? Give me some good news.

BEAST

You needn't worry, Bobby. The damage is cosmetic.

ICEMAN

(Shakes his head.) The hell does that mean?

BEAST

It means that Lorna's injuries are moderate, and she will be sore for several days, but she will recover. There will be no permanent damage.

Iceman closes his eyes and heaves a sigh of relief. He then opens his eyes and looks with loving adoration at Polaris.

ICEMAN

Thanks, Hank.

As soon as everyone is aboard and secured, Cyclops presses a button which closes the hatch, located beside the doorway. He then turns towards the cockpit area.

CYCLOPS

Take off! Engage stealth mode once we're airborne. I don't want anyone following us.

STORM

Understood, Cyclops.

ANGEL

Firing vertical thrusters. Strap yourselves in!

EXT. BLACKBIRD – NIGHT

The Blackbird ascends above the tree line, turns, and flies away.

INT. BLACKBIRD – NIGHT

Storm presses a button on the forward console, and a sign saying STEALTH MODE lights up.

EXT. BLACKBIRD – NIGHT

As the Blackbird flies through the night sky, it vanishes. The roar of the jets ceases as well.

INT. BLACKBIRD – NIGHT

STORM

Stealth mode confirmed.

Cyclops walks to the back, where Iceman and Beast are standing beside Polaris' bed. Iceman is holding her hand, and staring at her face.

CYCLOPS

How's she doing?

BEAST

It would appear that she suffered a direct hit to the mid-abdominal wall. Her suit absorbed most of the blast, but she still sustained moderate but non-life-threatening injuries. Fortunately, as I told Bobby, she will have fully recovered within a few days.

ICEMAN

Can't believe I let this happen! I should've stopped them! I should've-

CYCLOPS

You can't blame yourself. What happened to Lorna wasn't your fault.

ICEMAN

(Looks up from Polaris.) You're right. (Turns to face Cyclops.) It's yours! What the fuck were you thinking, sending her into battle like that? She could've been killed! All of us could've been killed!

CYCLOPS

What do you think this is, a fucking video game? This was a tactical mission; that means putting ourselves in harm's way now and then. We'll always try to avoid confrontations, but if that doesn't work, we have to be ready to fight, and that sometimes means people getting hurt! It's part of the job; get used to it!

ICEMAN

You wouldn't be saying that if it was Jean! Funny how SHE stayed in the safe zone with YOU!

CYCLOPS

You got something to say, Drake-

BEAST

Gentlemen, please! Bobby, what happened to Lorna was neither your fault nor Scott's. And he is correct; sadly, when exposed to situations involving armed conflict, ultimately there is a possibility, however unfortunate, of people sustaining injuries. My arm serves as conclusive evidence of this, but I would not sacrifice the goal we achieved today for the assurance of my well-being. The files contained within those data banks could be used to subvert the security of every mutant in America. We prevented that from happening, or at least delayed it. For me, that is worth a sore arm. And Scott, Bobby is naturally concerned for Lorna, undoubtedly as you would be for Jean were you in his shoes and Jean in Lorna's. And I have no doubt that you, much like Bobby, would chastise yourself for any injuries she sustained, even knowing you were not at fault. What happened to her is unfortunate, of course, but we cannot blame ourselves for it, nor can we reduce the significance of what we accomplished because of such setbacks. I believe Lorna would agree with me.

Cyclops and Iceman stare at each other, still showing resentment, but it quickly fades.

ICEMAN

You're…you're right, Hank. You always are. I'm sorry Scott. I know it wasn't your fault. Just…(Turns back to look at Lorna.) …I don't like seeing her like this.

CYCLOPS

We'll have to step up our game next time. I don't plan on bringing home any more injuries. (Turns and looks to Polaris.)

INT. X-MEN WARD ROOM – NIGHT

Professor X enters several commands into the computer. The monitor before him reads BLACKBIRD DOWNLOAD: IN PROGRESS. The door slides open, and all the X-Men, minus Beast, Polaris, and Iceman, enter. All look frazzled and apprehensive as they sit down. Morph continues to check on his lip for blood.

PROFESSOR X

My X-Men, congratulations on the success of your mission. I know you wish that Lorna and Hank had not been injured, but he assures me that both of them will be fine.

CYCLOPS

Our operation was sloppy. We made stupid mistakes. We weren't minding our surroundings. And there was far too much chatter.

JEAN

(Folds her arms.) I just wish we had more time to get a closer look at those files. I'd like to know what the government's up to.

The door opens, and Beast walks in.

BEAST

I may have some answers for you. But I'm afraid they only yield more questions.

ANGEL

What do you mean?

BEAST

Just prior to the installation of my virus, I downloaded some of the files from their main computer. I highly doubt that this is a government-sponsored project. This installation appears to be privately owned. I could not locate the name of the sponsoring body, but they have, ironically, named the entire operation Project Wideawake.

JEAN

Project Wideawake? I've never heard of this, from the government or otherwise.

PROFESSOR X

Nor have I. The fact that such an installation and project could have been built without our knowing is terrifying.

EMMA

But this doesn't make sense. Whoever put this project together clearly has access to substantial resources! What company is large enough to fund such an elaborate computer database, a state-of-the-art complex, and a small army, and do this while remaining of the RADAR?

CYCLOPS

Yeah, and how did they get the authorization to turn that area into a military compound? Could we check to see who the deed belongs to?

BEAST

I investigated that possibility. All records indicate it to be federal property, and not for sale or development.

CYCLOPS

This means the government must be leasing it to someone! If they're not behind it directly, they at least know what's going on.

ANGEL

Agreed. They're probably funding the project secretly, through some slush fund or something. There's no way they'd be so blind as to NOT know this was here.

PROFESSOR X

We must ascertain the level of involvement of the government in Project Wideawake. Who's behind the project, who's funding it, and what they have in store for mutants are all questions to which we must find the answers. Undoubtedly, the conspirators will be rebuilding their forces, and tightening their security. Getting answers from them will not be so easy next time.

BEAST

Well, I believe I can help you obtain at least one of those answers.

Beast walks towards the central table, and inserts a memory card into the slot. The rest of the X-Men move around him. A series of filenames appears on the monitors. At the top of the list of files is one called 'CONTINGENCY PLAN BETA'. The filenames had a subset list of United States cities with the words 'RELOCATION CAMP' following them.

BEAST

These are a list of files I found in one of their most secured directories. I am unable to access the files myself, but you can see for yourself that they bear a horrifying historical similarity to past government actions against unwanted individuals.

ANGEL

(Jaw drops.) You have GOT to be kidding me!

STORM

(Wide-eyed.) Professor, can this be correct?

JEAN

This can't be possible! The government would never allow the relocation of its own citizens into camps!

EMMA

Don't be so sure! As we speak, members of Congress are trying to pass their Mutant Registration Act right now! It won't be too long until before they begin rounding us all up and sending us to camps!

PROFESSOR X

I do not know, Storm. None of this makes any sense. But now our mission is clearer than ever. It seems there are forces in this country poised on the brink of waging an all-out war against mutants everywhere. Individuals in positions of political power may be conspiring with private investors to begin the creation of an entire system, designed to locate, capture, remove, or even destroy us. Whatever their motives are, they now know that they've been exposed. They will be coming, not just for us, but for all mutants. We may have slowed their efforts, but not for long. (Sighs.) I always suspected racism had crept its way into the government, but I never imagined anything like this. We must find whoever's behind Project Wideawake and shut it down, before it's too late. We must also try to convince the government that enacting the Mutant Registration Act is a dangerous move, the implications of which could be far-reaching and perilous for mutants. Those in office must be reminded of how sinister and dark a country can become when its ability to think rationally is drowned out by panic and paranoia. And we must stop those mutants who seek their independence by waging a war of terror against the rest of the world. Their actions only aggravate our enemies into the rest of humanity, and give credence to people like Senator Kelly and the Friends of Humanity. As long as groups like the Brotherhood continue to operate, the fight for peaceful coexistence will never end. This is you are here. All your training is for this. We must drive back the hatred which permeates our society. We must stop those who seek to plant the seeds of such hate in the hearts of good-natured people. We must be the change that makes tomorrow better than yesterday. Are you with me, my X-Men?

Everyone looks around for a few moments, and smile confidently at each other. Cyclops stands up straight and faces Professor X.

CYCLOPS

Professor, I think I speak for the team when I say…we're all in!

PROFESSOR X

(Smiles.) Then, let us begin.

Cyclops sits back down, and the team begins talking.

FADE OUT.

END CREDITS.


End file.
